We the People: The California Justice Prequel
by xoxoeosvugirl
Summary: Prequel to Justice Never Rests and the others. What really happened in Los Angeles before the Special Victims Unit investigated Bella Goth's death? Before the justice, there was just California. AU with some E/O. Read and review!
1. Once Upon a Time in California

**A/N: Well hello there beautiful readers! I'm back, FINALLY! This is the official prequel to the Sims 2/Law and Order: SVU series "California Justice." What really happened in L.A before the SVU came to town? Read and find out! Thanks, and have a great day!**

**ALSO: Here is the promo/commercial/trailer for We the People (I'm a film girl so I had to make one): www(dot)vimeo(dot)com(slash)27360968**

**And you can find the CJ opening credits in the sidebar!**

* * *

><p>"Killed a man, I don't know what the fuss is,<p>

I'm just looking for some California justice."

-_California Justice, _Five For Fighting

**Foreword-Justine Ezarik's POV**

As long as I can remember, I've been a fan of the show, _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_. Everyone knows that show, right? It's a prime-time cop drama about New York City detectives who investigate offenses that are considered "especially heinous," including, but not limited to, all types of sex crimes, murder, child abuse, child molestation, child pornography, kidnapping, and domestic violence.

I wish I could tell you my experience with the criminal justice system was like _SVU. _On _SVU, _the bad guys (and girls) always get sent to jail. The victim somehow ends up alright. Somehow, everything works out in the end. That wasn't how it was for me, or anyone else involved in the Caportane Crimes of 2009-2010.

The cases were even more publicized than the OJ Simpson trials. However, there was always a side to the story the media ignored. As always, things were more complicated than was revealed.

Like how Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson fell in love while on duty, and Elliot divorced his wife since high school (yes, high school). How Dale Stuckey returned from obscurity to threaten the Goth family, all for attention. How Lowell Harris and Don Lothario were partners in crime. How Dina Caliente wasn't just a murderous trophy wife-to-be who wanted Mortimer Goth's cash, but a cold, calculated serial killer. How Cassidy Stabler, the victim turned amateur politician as well as Elliot Stabler's niece, was raped by the infamous Dan Lawson while running away from Circe Beaker, an unethical doctor living slightly (okay, more like extremely) outside of the law. The list goes on and on.

In the end, I guess things ended up alright. As Modest Mouse says, "we'll all float on okay." The reunited Goth family, Cassandra, Bella, and Mortimer, ended up safe and sound from any and all criminals. Elliot and Olivia got married. Dina, Don, Lowell, and other assorted perps all were sent to jail. Circe traded illegally experimenting on Cassidy and sleeping with useless guys for legitimate medical research and dating her longtime love Nate Benson. Cassidy moved to Washington, DC to study politics at American University and act as a "youth advocate" for President Barack Obama. Yes, we all moved on with our lives, but things would never be the same again.

I feel the same way about the Caportane Trials that I do about the Holocaust. If we ignore history, it will repeat itself. Though sometimes painful, telling our tale is necessary to make sure it does not happen again.

So, this is Caportane, Los Angeles, California, and these are our stories.

**November 8, 2009**

**New York, NY**

Olivia Benson was in a predicament-one of the worst she had experienced during her time working for the NYPD. She was trapped. Stuck. And she was running out of time.

"C'mon, lady!" the vendor at Frank's Pizza Stand shouted at her. "What do you want, pepperoni or cheese?"

Behind Olivia, the waiting crowd groaned in frustration.

"This isn't Starbucks," the man snapped again.

"Pepperoni," she sighed, sliding her money across the counter.

"Finally!" the customer behind her exclaimed. Olivia grabbed her slice and walked away.

"Liv!" her partner, Elliot Stabler, yelled from a few feet away. "Hey, wait up!"

Olivia complied, turning around.

"You avoiding me or something?" he asked.

Liv smiled. "Come on, El. You're pretty hard to avoid."

"It's a big city."

"And yet, you always find me," Olivia pointed out.

"That's true. So, where have you been lately?"

"El, you know me," she reminded him. "I'm the predictable one. But you've been absent lately, if I remember correctly."

"The whole family's been sick," Elliot explained. They were both the same age-forty five-yet lived completely different lives. Olivia was a single woman living in an apartment who rarely had a steady relationship, while Elliot had become a family man. He was married (unhappily, but faithfully), had five kids and lived in Queens. But they had so much in common. They both worked for the NYPD Special Victims Unit in Manhattan. They investigated sex crimes and child abuse. They both had less than perfect childhoods. Olivia was a child of rape-her mother was neglectful, an alcoholic, and had died by falling down a flight of stairs. Elliot also grew up in an abusive home. His mom was bipolar and his dad beat him. Elliot had an estranged brother named Mark. Last he had heard, Mark had a kid and was living somewhere out west, but El didn't care much, honestly. He, like Olivia, dealt with the past by creating a better future.

And they were both in love with each other. Neither party would admit it, but it was glaringly obvious. The way they looked at each other, talked, walked...anybody could tell. Except them, of course.

"Well, glad to see Detective Stabler's back in business," Olivia said jokingly. "To the 1-6?" She was referring to the 16th Precinct, their workplace and home base, so to speak.

Elliot shrugged and smiled. "Good to be back." He reached over to Liv's plate and took a bite of her pizza.

"Hey!" Olivia feigned anger. "You'll be sorry."

"Why? You want a new partner?"

"You know I couldn't work with anyone but you." They had almost been split up before, but luckily avoided it.

"Then put up and shut up," Elliot joked. "That's good pizza."

"I bet chicken soup in Queens wasn't as good."

Elliot looked around at the tall buildings. "Like I said, good to be back."

**University of California, Los Angeles**

**Quentin Tarantino Film Center**

"Ready for midterms?" Juliette Capp, a pretty nineteen-year-old brunette asked, scanning her table of friends. She was a freshman year film major at UCLA. A little ditzy, yes, but she had a good heart.

"Helllll no," her boyfriend, Romeo Monty, drawled. He was also a freshman, although he was studying finance.

"I'm ready," Angela Pleasant announced. She was a psych major and an overachiever. Angela was always ready.

Juliette twirled a strand of hair around her pencil. "What about you, Cass?" The entire table faced Cassandra Goth, who was hunched over, writing.

Cassandra had dark brown hair and eyes. She was studying film as well, but over the last few months her life had gone downhill.

**December 13, 2009 **

**Los Angeles Supreme Court**

**The People of California v. Dina Caliente and Don Lothario **

"Ms. Goth, how long had your mother been missing for?" Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot asked.

"About six months," Cassandra answered.

"Where was she last seen?"

"At home. She went to work in the morning and just..." Cassandra looked off to the side, "never came back."

Alexandra nodded. "I see. And when did your father first come into contact with the defendant, Dina Caliente?"

"He met her at work," Cassandra explained. "She was one of his accounts. Well, her company was. The rest is history, I guess."

"Did you notice any suspicious behavior from Ms. Caliente?"

Cassandra locked eyes with Dina. The look Dina gave her made Cassandra's blood run cold. She got dizzy and her vision blurred.

"Cassandra, please answer the question," Alexandra insisted.

"Ms. Goth!" the judge snapped.

**Present Day**

"Hello? Cassandra Goth. Earth to Cassandra," Juliette snapped.

Cassandra looked up. "Huh? Sorry. These papers have to be in Friday."

Her friends were worried about her. She looked oddly pale-despite the fact they lived in L.A-and wasn't happy at all.

"What are you doing?" Juliette grabbed the packet. "New York Film Academy? You're leaving?"

"I'm transferring," she corrected. "Or thinking of it, anyway. Honestly, I don't even know why I stayed in California."

Actually, she did know. Her mother, the famous advertising executive Bella Goth, had disappeared that previous May, without a trace. The police had investigated and found no leads. Cassandra wanted to be around to support her father-fellow ad executive Mortimer, so she reluctantly enrolled at the local UCLA instead of her first choice, the prestigious New York Film Academy. But clearly, Mortimer no longer needed her support. He had found a new girlfriend, the fitness star and Wicked Bitch of the West (as Cassandra so kindly called her) Dina Caliente. And now they were getting married. Ew.

Not only was Cassandra pissed beyond belief at the fact Dad had gotten engaged so soon after her mother's disappearance, she did not approve of his taste. Dina was a gold-digging whore, and Cassandra saw right through her friendly facade. From Dina to her family, Cassandra was ready to hop on the next flight out of LAX.

"We'll miss you," Romeo offered.

"Yeah. You'll have to Skype! I love New York," Angela sighed wistfully. "'Concrete jungle where dreams are made of, there's nothing you can't dooo.'" Cassandra cringed. There was a reason Angela wasn't in chorus.

I don't have to do anything, Cassandra thought.

"I need to get in first," she reminded her friends."

"You're gonna get in," Juliette insisted. "Your grades are amazing, and your portfolio kicks ass." Cassandra had won the UCLA Film Festival for her short film in which she followed an old homeless woman around downtown L.A. In a way, Cassandra could relate to the woman: she was surrounded by people but still so alone.

"Thanks." She shrugged and put her papers away.

"We're gonna throw you a going-away party," Angela added. "The whole dorm will be invited. Ooh, maybe we can have it at my sorority house!" Her sorority, Alpha Delta Phi, was notorious for its wild parties. While Cassandra appreciated the effort, she wasn't in the mood for a drunken fiasco.

"Thanks, guys," she said lifelessly. "I have to go get my transcript. See you all later." Cassandra waved and walked away.

"Cass, wait up," Juliette insisted.

Cassandra rolled her eyes but slowed down. Juliette was, after all, her best friend.

"Is there something going on?"

"You know," Cassandra insisted. "With my mom."

Juliette nodded. "I'm so sorry. If there's anything I can do..."

"I'm fine," she said loudly. "Really. But thanks." Cassandra hugged her friend quickly. "You're amazing."

Juliette smiled. "Seriously, if you need anything I'm here."

"Thanks," Cassandra said, nodding. "But I'm okay." She smiled, as if it could help.

Maybe if she said it enough times, it would become true.

**John F. Kennedy International Airport**

**New York, NY**

**Ticketing Counter**

At the airport, a young blonde woman strode confidently up to the counter. Her name was Justine Ezarik, and she was an Internet blogger and YouTube star known as iJustine by her fans. She was heading back from a conference in Manhattan to her native city of Los Angeles. Only, this time would be different. She was moving into her new house in Caportane, a Los Angeles town, and this week she would get settled before the closing. It was a big move, but Justine was ready.

She had done her homework. Caportane was the safest town in Los Angeles (no gang violence or drug lords); it was ten miles from the beach and surrounded by the towns of Brentwood, Santa Monica and Bel-Air. Founded as a gold mining town in 1805 by prospector John Walter Caportane, it suffered a dry spell until the turn of the century. Then, the rich and adventurous moved there, seeking an area that had the adventure of city life with the charm of a small town. It was divided into four neighborhoods: wealthy Veronaville, which originally attracted movers, Bluewater Village, which was really just a retail district, wealthy but less snobby East Caportane, and West Caportane, where Justine would be living.

**December 13, 2009**

**Los Angeles Supreme Court**

**Deposition**

Justine was seated at an oak conference table. Sitting near her were detectives Benson and Stabler, ADA Cabot, and the Caportane District Attorney, Martha Serrano.

"Why did you choose to move to Caportane?" Martha asked.

"I decided it was time to get my own place." Justine shrugged. "I've been saving up. I figured it would be a good investment." She laughed ironically.

"Are you planning to demand restitution from Caportane Realty?"

Justine shrugged again. "I don't know. I'm a little busy for a lawsuit right now. And anyway, what did they have to do with this? This isn't their fault. It's whoever did it's fault." She thought of Dina Caliente and Don Lothario, the two suspects. She took a deep breath. "And obviously, whoever did it's gonna have to take responsibility for what they did."

**Present Day **

West Caportane had gained a bad reputation. Bordering a not-so-nice neighborhood, the West Side was the last part of Caportane to reap the rewards of a city improvement grant given by the governor. For a while, it had an elevated crime rate and wasn't attractive either, with its ugly houses and bad landscaping. People had even gone as far as to nickname it "Strangetown."

However, in the 1980s it underwent a major overhaul. Grass and flowers were planted; businesses opened; and new houses were built. Strangetown suddenly became as desirable as the rest of Caportane, if not more.

Luckily, because of its history, the housing prices remained low. Justine saw an opportunity and seized the moment. Soon, she would own her very first home. She felt as giddy as a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hi," she said to the woman at the front desk. "I'm checking in for the noon flight to Los Angeles."

"Name?" she asked.

Justine smiled. "Ezarik," she said. "Justine Ezarik."


	2. Cop on a Hot Tin Roof

**A/N: Without further ado...here's Chapter 2, with many surprises in store! Read, review, and enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Grab a Byte Café<strong>

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Ajay Richard Loner was known as a pretty "chill" guy. Despite his surname, he actually had many friends and acquaintances, including an awesome girlfriend, Carly. He was open-minded and always up for trying something new, whether it was jet-skiing or rock climbing or sushi. However, he had lived in Caportane, a Los Angeles suburb, less than two weeks and already hated it. It wasn't like moving there was his choice. He was a homicide detective and, despite a successful career in his favorite city, San Diego, his boss had relocated him. Apparently, he had done so well in the 12th Precinct of San Diego that he would be assigned to help the Caportane LAPD bureau improve their closure record and professionalism. Great, now he'd be forced to babysit a bunch of incompetent Los Angelenos.

The people of Caportane were what Ajay hated the most. He tried not to be judgmental, but it was hard not to. His lovely neighbors on the West Side of Caportane consisted of an older woman who seemed to be having her "time of the month" every day of the month, two nerdy brothers who dressed like they were about to party like it was 1974 and apparently had a space fetish, due to their overuse of their telescope. He hadn't met anyone else on Hollywood Drive, but after meeting several interesting characters, he wasn't sure he wanted to.

The obnoxious girl talking her mouth off a table next to him was Ajay's last straw. His new co-workers were alright, but annoying in their own way. Add that to Ajay's general dislike of Caportane, and he was not exactly in the best mood.

"…Right?" she was saying. "That's insane. No, you definitely cannot invite her! She's thirty eight and acting like a ten-year-old."

Ajay rolled his eyes. _Jesus, what does a guy have to do to get a cup of coffee and relax around here? _

"No, still nothing," she sighed. "I was talking to the agent and he was all, _you don't have enough data, _and I'm like, what the hell? Do you want me to live on the _streets_?"

Ajay snuck a look at her. She was pretty: tall and thin, with wavy red hair. Based on the lab coat and stethoscope she wore over a pink dress, she was a doctor on her lunch break. That annoyed Ajay more. Even the professionals in this town were idiots.

"'Scuse me, doctor," he snapped. "Can you-"

She rolled her eyes and kept talking. "I don't think I can make it out. Maybe in December, I'm just so busy, what with-"

"Excuse me," he said, louder.

"Sorry, I have to go," she said, hanging up abruptly. The offender glared at Ajay. "Can I help you?" She drew out the "you," making it sound like "youuuu."

"Well, remember in kindergarten, when the teacher used to tell us to use our inside voice? You can start with that," he advised sarcastically. "If you're really feeling ambitious, you can make your calls outside like everyone else."

"Wellll," she retorted. "You can start by not being an asshole. I don't even know you."

"Good, let's keep it that way," Ajay snapped, turning back around.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I honestly don't know what's wrong with me," she apologized.

"Me either."

"Seriously. Can we erase the last ten seconds?" she asked. "I live in Caportane. I'm Circe. It's a family name," she explained.

**December 11, 2009**

**People of the State of California v. Circe Beaker**

**Arraignment**

"Docket number two-zero-three-eight-five! People versus Circe Beaker," the bailiff announced.

Judge Katrina Anderson looked at the case file, which was a mile thick. "Charges are felony assault in the third degree, aggravated child abuse, misappropriation of funds, possession of _several _controlled substances without a license, illegal medical experimentation, and perjury." She sighed and shook her head. "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty on all counts," Circe announced.

"People on bail?"

"The people request two million dollars, your honor," Caportane ADA Eric Gibbs said. "The defendant, knowing many people, is a huge flight risk. She has few ties to the community besides her job, which is questionable, and has access to large amounts of money."

"Your honor, that bail is ridiculous," Circe's lawyer, Harold Robinson, snapped. "My client is a wonderful doctor with _many _ties to the community. These charges are just not true! We request one hundred thousand dollars."

"One hundred thousand dollars for a suspect of several felony abuse and drug offenses?" Judge Anderson retorted. "I don't think so. Bail is set at one million dollars, and the defendant will be required to surrender her passport and access to her bank accounts." She banged her gavel. "We're adjourned."

**Present Day**

"I'm Ajay," Ajay introduced himself, shaking her hand. "Uh, nice to meet you."

"Same! Hey!" she exclaimed. "Here's my card. I have to go, but text me sometime?"

He looked at the card. Dr. Circe M. Beaker, MD. 555-6139. "Will do."

**Gallagher, Brooks, and Stern Investments**

**Brentwood, Los Angeles, California**

"As you can see from the chart, using Method A will get you more money in the short term, but Method B will be better for the long term. And you look like a long term kind of woman," Don Lothario explained as he pointed to the chart. He was an investment banker known as not only a flirt, but a downright man-whore.

"I see," Amelia, his client said dryly. "I guess you could say that. But the real question is, what does this have to do with opening a clothing store? I'm not investing in electronics here."

"Well, the chart could be seen as an analogy for investing in…cupcakes and pie, I guess," Don shrugged. He was over his head in this case, but didn't want to lose the client. Hey, she was hot.

"Do I need someone else to help me?" Amelia snapped.

"No, not at all!" he laughed nervously. "Not at all." His desk phone began ringing.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

He pressed a button. "Nope. I'm with a client." He grinned.

The voice machine clicked on. "Hey, asshole, this is Erin Wilson. I know you've been ignoring my calls," Erin snapped. Don hurried over. "What the fuck were you thinking, putting the moves on Kristen? She's engaged, you little bitch. You were all over her. What, you're not just a whore, you're a rapist too?" He kept pressing buttons, trying to make it stop.

**November 30, 2009**

**People of the State of California v. Don Lothario**

**Arraignment**

A loud knock at the courtroom door got everyone's attention. The bailiff opened the door.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Judge Robert Hansen demanded.

A tall redhead woman walked in. "Your honor, I'd like to present some last-minute evidence relevant to this case."

Bob raised his eyebrow. "And you are…?"

"Attorney Kathryn Beaker, your honor. Boston federal court, family division."

"Ms. Beaker, I don't care where you work, you're out of order. So unless you have something meaningful to say, get out of here," he snapped angrily.

"As much as you don't want to believe me, I actually have something relevant."

"Well, then say it! We're burning daylight here."

"Yes. Well, I have testimony from Kristen Loste stating Don Lothario sexually assaulted her at the Fizenberg fundraiser last month. She says if Erin Wilson hadn't heard her scream, she would have been raped."

**Present Day**

Frantically, Don shut off the phone. He turned back to Amelia, whose face was an angry red. "So…"

"I don't think I can do this," she snapped, gathering up her stuff. "Thank you for the charts. But I feel we have too many…ideological differences to keep working together."

"What?" Don exclaimed.

"Sorry," Amelia called as the door shut behind her. "I'll send you a check." And out walked Don's chances of a raise, and getting laid.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh no, Lothario's back D: What a loser, right? Keep reading to find out what happens next (; **


	3. La Femme Criminelle

**A/N: Yup, another chapter! (: The secrets of Caportane begin to become exposed. Yikes!**

* * *

><p><strong>16<strong>**th**** Precinct**

**New York, New York**

"I swear; I didn't do anything!" a middle-aged man said with a heavy New York accent.

"Yeah, yeah," Detective Elliot Stabler said sarcastically, shoving him into a holding cell. "Tell it to the judge."

"I swear to _God,_" the man, a suspected rapist, repeated.

Elliot looked around. "Doesn't look like God's on your side today, buddy."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "When does it end?"

"Cleaning up the muck of society, it's our job," Elliot reminded her.

"I know. But some days I wish they'd just stop for a day."

"Stop what? I'm innocent!" the suspect yelled from the cell. "And where's my lawyer?"

"He's on his way," Olivia said. "Would you like fries with that?" She rolled her eyes again and walked towards the bullpen.

"What a schmuck, huh?" John Munch, one of their fellow detectives, said. "I'll interview him."

"Thanks," Olivia said graciously. "I don't think I could handle being around another asshole today."

"Hey!" Elliot exclaimed in mock offense. "I'm only an asshole to the perps."

"Not you." Liv nudged him playfully. "Simon, my brother, called. He wants to meet up for pizza or something."

"Him again? Thought he moved."

"He's back on a sales trip. Should I do it?"

Elliot shook his head. "I'd say no. Remember how he screwed you over the last time you two were together?"

She sighed. "I don't know. It's funny how family can be the people who treat you the worst."

"Elliot!" Captain Cragen, the chief of the Special Victims Unit, shouted from his office, holding the phone. "It's your wife. Eli's got the flu."

"Coming," Elliot sighed.

**LAPD 56****th**** Precinct**

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Detective Ajay Loner sat in the bullpen of the low-tech Caportane bureau of the LAPD. The technology probably hadn't been updated since 1992, when he graduated high school, the only exception being new Macs, which could access Facebook in about half a second (he had gotten good at observing his co-workers). Other than that, the precinct served more as a hang-out spot then a workplace of justice (Heh…that sounded like a TV show). And that's what the members of the precinct did, hang out and chat while their boss, Captain Buzz Grunt, sat in his office all day. It annoyed Ajay to no end. Thank God Caportane was the safest bureau in L.A.

He opened his salad from the local pizza shop and took a bite. "So," he said to his partner, Samantha Andrews. "I met a local the other day. Remember, you were telling me I need to meet people?"

Sam nodded. "Nice job! We should call you Detective Loner-No-More," she joked.

"Like the Rob Thomas song?" Ajay squinted. "Anyway, you heard of Circe Beaker?"

The room fell silent. Sam began choking on her coffee. The receptionist "tsked" loudly. Lazlo Curious, the medical examiner, began snickering.

"I _hate _Circe Beaker," Jessica Garrett, another detective, announced. "I can't stand her."

"She seemed annoying," Ajay admitted. "But other than that, she didn't seem so bad. What's wrong with her?"

"What isn't wrong with her?" Jessica snapped.

"I can name one thing," Lazlo smirked.

"Lazlo, shut up. We all know you slept with her," Sam said.

"_Anyway, _she's a fucking loser. We used to be friends in high school, until she slept with my boyfriend. Then she moved to New York because nobody would talk to her, and got involved with this older guy. It's so creepy. And afterwards, she came back here for medical school, got married to this other creep who bought her a house and shit in L.A so she didn't have to live in her tiny apartment, and just completely fell apart. Now, she's just a slut who sleeps around with random guys-no offense, Laz. Oh, she's like a mad scientist too. It would be sad if she wasn't such a bitch."

"Come on," Ajay said. "So she made some mistakes. Nobody's perfect. And what do you mean by a mad scientist? You mean like Frankenstein?"

"We're not all whores," Jessica reminded him. "And no, she's worse. She's like Mengele and Casey Anthony combined. She's a doctor, right? Anyway, she tests new drugs-antidepressants, that sort of stuff-on her 'daughter' Cassidy because she spends all her cash on clothes and can't afford to do clinical trials like normal doctors." Jess rolled her eyes. "Obnoxious, right? And she still denies it!"

"That's not obnoxious, that's illegal," Ajay insisted. "We've got to do something about it."

"We've tried and we still can't arrest her."

"Then I'll take care of it," Ajay said defiantly.

"Go ahead. Nothing's gonna happen," Jess said pessimistically.

Ajay rolled his eyes. Something was gonna happen, all right.

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM: Ajay Loner**

**TO: Circe Beaker**

**Hey Circe! It's Ajay from the other day. Want to get together sometime for a drink and get to know each other better? **

**Caportane High School**

**West Parking Lot**

"Grandma, what would I want with your watch?" Ophelia Nigmos asked pleadingly.

"A lot of things," Olive Specter, her grandmother who took care of her after Ophelia's parents died, snapped, scowling. "You probably pawned it for drugs, you little thief."

Looking down at her iPhone, Circe Beaker winced. She knew better than to get involved. Not only did everyone know Olive was absolutely crazy, she had hated Circe for years, and Circe didn't want the police anywhere near her. It was a long story (as most Caportane events were). Circe and her ex-husband Kevin Wilson had adopted her son (whom Olive herself had adopted) after she had been arrested (though she was acquitted, ACS had still taken Peter away). She had used him for her (illegal) medical research until he began to give Circe and Kevin a hard time, which was around the same time Circe had adopted Cassidy Stabler. Once he turned eighteen, Peter moved out to some ski town and given Circe and Kevin's names to the local police. To make matters worse, the LAPD-Caportane Bureau included Jessica Garrett, Circe's former best friend, who had stopped talking to her in high school. Nevertheless, the whole matte eventually blew over and Circe now used Cassidy as an, er, test subject. She was more easy-going. But the police still had it out for her, and Olive hated her even more.

Circe replied to the text she had gotten. It was from the hot guy who confronted her at the coffee shop.

**Circe Beaker: Awh hey! Of course I remember you (: That would be awesome, I'm off from 12-1 so do you want to meet me at work and we can do somethingg?**

**Ajay Loner: Sure! What a coincidence. I'm off at the same time. Looking forward to it!**

**Circe Beaker: :D **

Circe heard a slapping sound. Obviously Olive had slapped Ophelia.

"Can you believe she hits her in public?" Cassidy Stabler said, suddenly appearing.

"Oh, hey. Right? It's terrible."

"We should stop her," Cassidy insisted. "Let's call the cops."

"Let's not," Circe snapped. "That's the last thing I need, is a run in with the police. Unless you want to live with your father."

That was the ultimate threat to Cassidy. Her father, Mark Stabler, had been as abusive as Olive and lived in a trailer. Being experimented on was almost better than being beat up every day and dealing with Mark's various girlfriends.

"Nope." Cassidy looked for a distraction. "Hey, Katie!" she shouted at her friend, Katie Morin. Katie was a pretty, tall brunette who wore a Caportane Field Hockey shirt and denim shorts.

"Cassidy!" Katie shouted, running over. "Hey, girl, hey."

Circe rolled her eyes in frustration. "Okay, I've been waiting for like half an hour. I'm leaving," she snapped. "I'm sure you can get a ride. Bye!" She started her silver Lexus sedan.

"Are you serious?" Cassidy said, sighing as Circe drove away. "What the hell. One minute she's all, 'Oh, Cassidy, you're the best' and the next it's 'No, I won't give you a ride even though it's my job, peace out.'"

"I can give you a ride," Katie offered. "Isn't the football game tonight?"

Cassidy nodded. "It is. Do you want to go? I'm not going home right now."

"Definitely. We can just chill here and work on our American L&C projects." American L&C stood for Law and Citizenship, a class about government, the law, Constitution, and other American things. Their assignment was to create their own country's constitution. Cassidy and Katie's country was called Stablorinia (a combination of their last names: Stabler and Morin), and they were halfway done.

"What about the L&C projects?" Ophelia Nigmos asked.

"Jeez! You scared me," Katie exclaimed. "Didn't Olive take you home?"

"No," Ophelia rolled her eyes. "She said I had to walk home because I was disrespectful."

Despite the fact she was dark-skinned, everyone could clearly see a large bruise on the side of her face.

"You okay?" Cassidy asked softly. Ophelia nodded and looked away.

"Article 5 of the Stablorinia constitution: No bitchy foster parents allowed," Katie joked.

"Or they get sent to Iraq," Cassidy added, laughing. "And guess what? Bruno Mars won't even be around to catch a grenade for them!"

"When are those due, anyway?" Ophelia was partnered with Travis Moore, another person in their circle of friends.

"Next Wednesday," Katie answered. "Let's go to the library." The three girls walked towards the school.

Cassidy thought about Katie's proposed law.

_In Stablorinia, all persons found guilty of child abuse will be required to face a minimum ten-year prison sentence, as well as assist those in Iraq, Pakistan, and related countries who would die for the rights child abusers take for granted, _she drafted in her head.

She smiled. Cassidy couldn't wait to put her idea down on paper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Benson and Stabler are back! But wait...Beaker? And Specter? Oh my, that can't be good! Stay tuned for more!**


	4. The Graduates

**A/N: Here you go, Chapter 4! This will be the last chapter i post for a while since I'm going to California (hehe)! So read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Pacific Coast Highway<strong>

**Los Angeles, California**

Most people loved to drive on the Pacific Coast Highway. The picturesque view and warm breezes were enough to convince anyone to take a road trip.

Not Cassandra Goth. She dreaded the drive from Westwood to Caportane. It was only a half hour drive, but felt like forever. The horrific Los Angeles traffic didn't help. More than the drive itself, she dreaded the idea of visiting home, a word which no longer described the Goth household. Since Dina Caliente had moved in with her father, she had replaced their antique furniture with tacky Ikea pieces. The place looked like a furniture store, and not in a good way. Dina had even insisted they displayed fake fruit, which Cassandra failed to understand. Why would anyone display anything fake? Then again, Dina was the epitome of fake. A fitness commercial star with Barbie doll looks, there was nothing genuine about her. But it was Thanksgiving break, and Cassandra felt obligated to visit her family, however screwed up and splintered it had become.

Deciding to take the long way home, Cassandra entered Caportane through the West Side instead of driving through Veronaville. Cassandra rarely visited West Caportane, or Strangetown, as long-time Caportane residents called it. She didn't know too many people there, anyway. Cassidy Stabler was nice, but they weren't close. Plus, Cassandra's father had Cassidy's foster mother's father-Miles Beaker-arrested for fraud. Beaker, McConnelly, and Emerson Advertising became Goth, McConnelly, and Emerson Advertising. That would be an awkward introduction. _Remember me, Dr. Beaker? My dad ruined your family's life! _Uh, nope. Ophelia Nigmos was also a sweetheart. But she was related to Olive Specter, and Cassandra avoided Olive like the plague. Everyone did. She was a nutcase. Not to mention the fact she had a cemetery in her backyard-what the hell? That definitely wasn't normal. Ophelia and Cassidy being the only people Cassandra knew on the West Side, she had little reason to go there, except to grab a frozen green tea at the Grab a Byte internet café.

Driving down the highway, Cassandra turned on the radio, flipping through the stations until an Arcade Fire song came on:

_Kids wanna be so hard_

_But in my dreams we're still screaming and running through the yard_

_And all of the walls that they built in the seventies finally fall_

_And all of the houses they built in the seventies finally fall_

_Meant nothing at all_

_Meant nothing at all_

_It meant nothing…_

As the houses and buildings flew by, Cassandra suddenly turned onto the road to Caportane High School, a place she hadn't been to since graduation. Judging by the bright lights of the stadium, there was a football game going on. Cassandra smiled to herself, remembering the fun she had fall of her senior year, before everything had gotten screwed up. Maybe, for a while, she could pretend everything was alright.

_Sometimes I can't believe it_

_I'm moving past the feeling_

_Sometimes I can't believe it_

_I'm moving past the feeling and into the night. _

**December 13, 2009 **

**Los Angeles Supreme Court**

**The People of California v. Dina Caliente and Don Lothario **

"The defense may cross-examine the witness," Judge Robert Hansen announced.

"Ms. Goth, how would you describe your relationship with your mother?" Mary-Sue Pleasant asked.

"I'd say we had a pretty good relationship," Cassandra said, shrugging. "We were close."

"Would you say you had a similar relationship with my client, Dina?"

"No." She shook her head. "We don't talk all that much. It's hard, given the fact I'm not living at home and she's not my mother."

"Is it true that Dina made an effort to relate to you, but you rejected her?"

Cassandra rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't say it like that. I hardly knew-"

"Answer the question," Mary-Sue snapped. "Yes or no."

"Yes," she sighed.

"So, it's very possible that you might not have a completely unbiased perspective about the defendant, correct?" the attorney asked.

"Objection! Leading question," Alex Cabot shouted, standing up.

"Sustained."

Mary-Sue looked around. "Withdrawn," she announced. "No further questions."

**Present Day**

**Caportane Eagles versus Beverly Hills Normans Football Game**

"Where are all the hot guys?" Katie Morin complained.

"On the field," Cassidy Stabler replied, nodding at the quarterback, Mike Fields. Every girl adored him, and every guy wanted to be him, despite the fact he wasn't the brightest bulb.

Katie sighed. "I wish I had a boyfriend," she said wistfully.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Why? We're all moving in less than a year."

"Cass, you're way too cynical. You're telling me you won't miss any of the cheesy rah-rah stuff?" Katie wrinkled her nose.

"Nope," she said. "I'm so done with high school. I can't wait to get out of L.A and live my life."

"I'm already nostalgic," Katie sighed again. She perked up, noticing a cute guy standing off to the side with a notepad. "Ooh! What about him?"

Cassidy looked at the mysterious guy. "He is cute," she admitted.

"He's looking at us! Wait, no! He's looking at _you._"

**July 4, 2010**

**Manhattan Supreme Court**

**People v. Daniel Lawson**

"The people call Cassidy Stabler to the stand," Jack McCoy announced. She was the final witness testifying against Lawson. She figured they'd saved the best for last.

"Go get 'em," Kaylee Beck whispered. Cassidy winked and stood up. Without looking at Lawson, she walked up to the witness stand and placed her hand on the Bible.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" the bailiff asked.

"I do," Cassidy said confidently.

"You may be seated."

Cassidy took a deep breath and looked out at her group of friends.

_You can do this, _she told herself.

"Ms. Stabler, how long had you known the defendant before he sexually assaulted you?" Jack asked her.

"A few weeks," Cassidy answered calmly.

"How did you meet him?"

"He was hanging around my old school-Caportane High-for a while. He said he was a sports reporter…I don't fully remember."

**Present Day**

"Hello, there," the stranger said, approaching the two girls.

"Hey," Katie said confidently. He ignored her and looked at Cassidy.

"This is Cassidy," Katie introduced, nudging her.

"Hi," Cassidy squeaked.

"Nice to meet you, Cassidy." He paused. "My name's Dan. I'm a journalism major at CULA and doing a report on the game."

"Nice," Cassidy said, nodding. "Are you from around here?"

"Nah." Dan said. "I'm from back east. Where are you from? New York?"

"I wish," Cassidy snorted, surprised. "Nope, I was born in Oregon but I've lived here all my life. Why New York?"

"It's your accent," Dan observed.

"Really."

"Really." He nodded. "It's cool."

Katie gave Cassidy the thumbs-up and walked off.

"So, what exactly are you reporting?" Cassidy asked curiously.

"That's where you come in. I've been looking for someone to interview all night. Mind if I ask you some questions?"

She blushed. "Um, go ahead-"

Their exchange was interrupted by a loud cheer.

"_Yeah, uh-huh, you know what it is! Everything I do, I do it big!" _Travis Moore rapped, hugging Cassidy tightly. As the Eagles' colors were navy and gold, the team had adopted Wiz Khalifa's "Black and Yellow" as their unofficial theme song. "We won, Stabler! That's what's UP!" He spun her around.

"Ah!" Cassidy giggled, squirming. "Put me down!" Travis complied.

"Whoo!" he cheered again.

Cassidy laughed. "You're nuts, Trav."

Dan glared at the two. "I didn't realize I was interrupting anything. I'll give you two some privacy." He began to walk away.

"Dan, wait," Cassidy shouted, chasing him. "Look, Travis and I aren't doing anything. He's one of my best friends," she insisted, not sure why she was compelled to argue with a complete stranger. "I still want to do the interview."

Dan sighed, looking around. "Sorry about that. I get irritated easily. I'm working on it," he said. "I actually have to get back to my dorm, but can I email you?"

"Yeah. My Gmail's Cassidy, underscore, Stabler," she explained.

"Thanks," he said, nodding. "I'm sorry for being such an ass."

"You're not an ass," Cassidy assured her. "Good luck in school. Keep in touch!"

Dan grinned and walked to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: O.o DAN LAWSON'S BAAAACK! Next chapter, you will meet Dina Caliente and Ajay and Circe will have their "date!" Stay tuned for more exciting evenrs (; **


	5. Caportane's Finest

**A/N: I'm baaack! And here is Chapter 5 and more Caportane drama! Enjoyy (: **

* * *

><p><strong>The Goth House <strong>

**East Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Ducking into the master bedroom, Dina Caliente locked the door and pulled out her Blackberry. She dialed Don Lothario's cell phone.

"Hello?" Don answered sullenly. "Why so down, sweetie?" Dina asked, pouting in the mirror. She was only thirty six, but it was never too early for a facelift or Botox.

_Maybe I should call my surgeon,_ she thought. _He did a great job on my chest._

"I just lost a client," he said. "A big one, too. Goddammit!"

"Well, cheer up. I have good news," Dina said.

"Honey?" Mortimer Goth, her soon to be husband who was twenty years her senior, asked banging on the door. "Are you okay?"

"I'm changing!" she shouted. It hadn't occurred to her that Mortimer would find it odd she locked the door.

"What is it?"

Dina snuck into the bathroom. "Bella's back. I have proof."

"Really?" Don asked suspiciously. "That's what you said last time."

"This time I mean it," Dina insisted. "We can finally get this show on the road."

"How long until we..."

"Oh, just a couple of weeks, I think."

"Perfect."

Dina smiled and hung up. Quickly, she slid on a black skintight dress and red pumps, unlocking the door.

"You look gorgeous," Mortimer said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you, dear." Dina batted her eyelashes. "What did you need?"

"Cassandra's here."

Dina was less than happy to hear that news. She pretended to like the girl, but it was hard to like anyone in that family. All of them had screwed her over. And they had to pay. But she had to play the game for now. So she would pretend to be Mortimer Goth's loving wife until her plan was put into action.

"That's great!" she exclaimed with all the enthusiasm she could muster. "Cassie, dearie! We're so happy you're home!"

The two made their way down the stairs.

**December 13, 2009 **

**The People of California v. Dina Caliente and Don Lothario**

"Now, Ms. Ezarik, you say you were filming an episode of your web series 'Ask iJ' when you found Bella Goth's body?" SVU ADA Alex Cabot asked.

Justine nodded. "That's correct."

"And you were able to correctly identify the body?" Alex asked.

She nodded again. "Yes, I was."

"No further questions." Alex shrugged at the jury and sat back down.

Mary-Sue Pleasant, the defense attorney for Caliente and Lothario, smirked. What a crappy case. She could win this.

**Present Day **

**Grab a Byte Cafe**

"Why do they call this place Grab a Byte if there's nothing decent to eat?" Ajay Loner wondered out loud. "I mean, lemon chiffon croissants? Who eats stuff like that?"

He suddenly felt sad. He should be here with Carly Brooks, his girlfriend, laughing at all the hipsters and the frou-frou menu. Not with Circe Beaker, a suspected criminal who he was liking less and less.

Circe shrugged. "Those taste good, but whatever. One thing about L.A is, everything's totally overdone. It's pretty amazing."

"Yeah, but I feel like life here is like a Ke$ha video. Or Rebecca Black's 'Friday.'"

She giggled. "You're not from here, are you?"

"Nope. No way. San Diego," Ajay explained.

"Nice! So a couple of things about L.A: In-N-Out Burger is disgusting, but if you're out late, their fries are the best. Neptune's Net and Universal are overrated tourist traps, so I'd say steer clear. If you're going to the Caportane Galleria, go before nine on weekends. Parking's a nightmare. Oh, and nobody takes the police seriously." Circe giggled again. "They're not exactly the best people. Around here, just think of the law as...helpful suggestions."

Ajay fumed. She was annoying him before, but now she was really pissing him off. Who did she think she was, saying the law didn't matter? He pulled out his police badge. Circe went pale.

"Let me just ask you this, Circe," Ajay snapped, leaning in. "Is the law that says you can't experiment illegally on kids a suggestion too?"

"You asshole," she snapped. "You don't know me. Whatever people told you isn't true, okay? It's not!"

"Boy, you sure do put the 'mad' in mad scientist, huh? Maybe you should test a drug for that," Ajay said sarcastically.

"You know what? Fuck you!" Circe stood up and threw her lemon chiffon whatever-the-hell-it-was in Ajay's face.

"Okay, that crosses the line. You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent..."

**New York City 1-6 Precinct **

**Interrogation Room B  
><strong>

"...anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have chosen to waive this right. Do you understand what this entails?" Olivia Benson asked her suspect, Maryann Walters.

She nodded, crying. "I don't know why I'm under arrest, Officer! I didn't do anything!"

"You're suspected in funding an illegal child trade," Olivia explained. "Your buddy, Jack the rapist, turned you in."

"I've only met Jack Henderson once in my life," Maryann insisted. "And he's not a rapist. He's an honest, hardworking man."

"If he's such an honest man, why would he rape a fourteen-year-old girl? And why would you facilitate it?"

"I didn't facilitate anything!" she insisted. "Look. After the doctor told me I was infertile, I couldn't bear to see anyone else go through my pain. I provide the gift of a family for people who can't have one naturally."

Olivia felt a pang of sympathy. She, though not infertile, had been unable to adopt. She wanted to have children, but it seemed like that wasn't in her life's plan.

"Good sob story. Maybe Oprah would appreciate it, huh, Liv?" Elliot asked, sauntering in to the interrogation room. Olivia snapped out of her thoughtful daze and nodded in agreement.

"Your story is sweet, it really is," she said coldly. "But not sweet enough to warrant breaking the law. We're looking at kidnapping and accomplice to rape here. Now you can either cooperate with us or not, but we're going to get to the bottom of this no matter what."

"Start talking," Elliot added.

"Okay." Maryann took a deep breath. "Jack first emailed me back in June. He said he was interested in getting more information about my...services."

**NEW EMAIL **

**FROM: **_dlaw337 _(Daniel Lawson)

**TO: **_cassidy_stabler _(Cassidy E. Stabler)

**SUBJECT: Interview**

_Hey Cassidy! I was hoping to get more information on when you wanted to meet up for the interview. I'm free basically every day, so it depends on your schedule. We could also do it through email/phone, but I'd prefer to do it in person if possible. Please let me know!_  
><em>Thanks,<em>  
><em>Dan<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! Dina Caliente? Don Lothario? Circe Beaker? Dan Lawson? Other assorted perps? OH MY! Things are about to get HOT AND DANGEROUS (while we're on the Kesha theme).**_  
><em>


	6. The Air They Breathe

**A/N: Here ya go...Chapter 6! BTW, please review if you like this story! I would appreciate it greatly (: **

* * *

><p><strong>LAPD-Caportane Precinct Holding Area<strong>

"C'mon, princess, make your call already," a drunk man said.

"I know, I know," Circe Beaker said. "I don't know who to call."

"Well it's not my fault you don't have any friends," the man snapped.

"I have friends," she insisted loudly. "I do." Quickly, she dialed the number of the first person she could think of. He wasn't a friend, exactly. Or a boyfriend. He was Nate Benson.

**_Los Angeles Herald_ Offices**

**Room 519**

"Naaaate Benson," Nate drawled into his Blackberry Tour. "How can I help you?"

"Nate, hey! Remember me?" a familiar voice asked.

He thought for a minute. Who was she? He felt terrible-he should know this. Then he remembered.

"Aw! Circe! Long time, no speak!"

"Right?" she agreed. "How have you been?"

"Good! Same old, you know," Nate said. "You?"

"Um, I actually need your help right now." Circe said, laughing nervously. "Minor legal trouble."

"Again? Really?" Nate rolled his eyes. He had picked Circe up from the police station more times than he'd care to admit, and in one memorable case, from the Department of Homeland Security after she had tried to sedate an unruly child in LAX. "How minor?"

"Assault," she insisted. "It was an accident! I didn't know he was a cop!"

"A cop? Jesus," he groaned. "You need to learn how to stay out of trouble."

"I've gotten better. I haven't been arrested in a long, long time!"

"You shouldn't be getting arrested at all," Nate chastised.

"I'm trying," Circe repeated. "Can you come get me? I'm at the CPD station."

"Fine. But you owe me one," Nate said reluctantly. Why was he bailing her out, he didn't know. But who was Nate to turn down a friend in need?

**Caportane High School Courtyard**

From across the yard, Dan Lawson waved at Cassidy Stabler. They had agreed to need here for the interview. Dan was surprised the CHS security had been so lax. He just walked right in. If only everybody was that vulnerable.

"Hey!" Cassidy said. She went to sit down and nearly missed the bench.

"Had a few beers?" Dan raised an eyebrow.

"What? No, I'm just a little dizzy."

"Alright. First question, who is your favorite player and why?" Dan asked.

"The quarterback. He's just...the heart and soul of the team," Cassidy said, repeating something she had seen on TV once.

"And second, why do you think the Eagles have a shot at making it to finals?"

"Well, because they're awesome, of course! They're just a really, really great team.

"That's it." Dan closed his notebook.

"That's it?" she repeated. "Two questions?"

"My professor doesn't want me to put too many quotes in," he explained. "But we can talk some more, if you want."

"Um...okay." Cassidy smiled. "Are you from here?"

"Nope. I'm from New Jersey," he answered.

"Like Jersey Shore?" she joked.

Dan laughed. "I wish it was that fun. Nope, NJ is mostly concrete. New York on the other hand..."

"What is with you and New York?"

"Nothing." He smiled, laying on the charm. "I just think you'd fit in great there."

"Well, you never know." Cassidy shrugged. "Maybe I will someday. Who knows." She looked at her watch. "I've gotta go to calc. Do you want to...hang out again?" She couldn't believe it-was she asking someone on a date? Hold the presses!

"Definitely!" Dan exclaimed. "What's your number?"

"Oh." Cassidy giggled nervously. "I don't have one."

"Home phone?"

"I don't have a home," she snapped. "Sorry, I do. Well, I have a house. But I'm in foster care, if you want to call it that, so..."

"Damn." He whistled. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it. You're the first person not to tell me I should be grateful I'm not on the streets. I'm so psyched to turn 18 and get out of there. Four months!"

"Well, we'll just have to email then," Dan said. "And when you do get a number, don't forget to call me."

"I won't," she promised. She stood up, albeit a little wobbly. "Bye!"

Dan grinned, watching her walk away. A foster kid anxious to get out and start her life? Talk about vulnerable. Just what he was after.

**The Goth House **

**East Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Dina, Mortimer and Cassandra sat around their fancy dining table in silence.

Dina cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "Cassie, I bought this adorable dress at Saks Fifth the other day. The only problem is, it's too big in the hips. Would you like to try it?"

Cassandra ignored her. Subtle jabs like that were Dina's way of being a bitch. She wouldn't come right out and call you fat-no, she'd make a comment like that. Ironically, Cassandra was two sizes smaller than Dina.

"I'm good," she mumbled, taking another bite of her father's creme brûlée.

"You sure? Because I think it would fit you perfectly," she insisted.

"I don't think so." Mortimer shot Dina a "drop it" look. He was frequently running interference between the two-couldn't they just get along? He knew Bella's disappearance was rough on everyone. But it had been six months, and it was easier just to move on.

There was an awkward silence. Then Dina spoke again. "How are you liking UCLA? It's amazing, right?" she gushed.

"I like it a lot," Cassandra said. She wasn't going to break the news about her transfer until later.

"That's great! My sister went there until she moved to New York. She majored in film, too."

"Awesome," she said lifelessly.

"So," Dina said, changing the subject. "I have the guest list for Thanksgiving." She pulled out a large sheet of paper.

The Goths' Thanksgiving dinner was almost a town festival. Everyone (who mattered) came and had a great time. The food was amazing and everyone stayed until late, talking, laughing, eating, and drinking. Most everyone stayed the night, and in the morning, the Goths' living room was packed with blankets and hungover Los Angelenos. This year Dina was hosting it, and while it was sure to be fun, it wasn't the same.

Mortimer wrinkled his nose. "Why are we inviting Circe Beaker?"

"You've always invited her." Dina shrugged. "Plus we did cheer together. She was a sweetheart."

"And Olive Specter?"

"Honey, this is a big town! We can't be exclusive or we'll get a reputation."

"If you say so. Who's Cassidy Stabler?" The name Stabler sounded familiar to Mortimer for some reason.

"Oh!" Cassandra exclaimed. "We went to CHS together. She's a senior. She lives with Circe, remember?"

"All these years, and I still can't stay in the loop," Mortimer joked. He put the list down.

"Honey, Vidcund Curious is coming, too," Dina added. "Didn't you do an account for him?" Dina pointed out.

"Why, I believe so," Mortimer said. "How about that. Someone I actually know's gonna be at the party."

"I'm gonna check my email," Cassandra abruptly said, standing up. "Family time" was over at last.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay Nate Benson, the famous reporter, is back! But...poor Cassidy! With Lawson around, this can't turn out well...keep reading!**


	7. My Fair Lawson

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates. Life has been crazy with school and whatnot, but I'm back, so read on! Also thanks to my lovely reviewer, gonnabethegoodlife (: **

* * *

><p><strong>Six Days Later…<strong>

**Caportane, California**

"Hey, guys, it's iJ!" Justine Ezarik waved at the camera and her loyal viewers from her room at the Four Seasons. "I am sitting here in my hotel room, waiting desperately to move into my house. The closing's scheduled for tomorrow, so hopefully I'll be all moved in in a few days or so! Yay!" She grinned. "Anyway, even though I haven't met too many people here, Caportane seems like a great place to live. It's sunny, it's warm, and it's only ten minutes from the beach. My sister Jenna and I just went there, in fact."

Her phone rang, blaring Shakira's "She Wolf."

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Open up and set her free (whooo)_

_There's a she wolf in your closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe!_

_Sitting across the bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way-_

"It'ssss iJ!" she answered automatically. "I mean, hello?"

"Ms. Ezarik? This is Mary-Sue, your realtor," Mary-Sue Pleasant said crisply. "I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh, no!" Justine shut the camera off. She'd have to edit this part out. "What is it?"

"There's a…conflict with your house. I'm going to have to postpone the closing."

"To when?" Justine asked.

"One week." Mary-Sue paused. "Yes, one week will be perfect."

_NO! _Justine thought in horror. _It's not perfect! _She was sick of living out of a suitcase. She was sick of being surrounded by boxes. She wanted a house, a home.

"That's fine," she said dejectedly.

"I am so sorry," Mary-Sue said. "I wish there was something I could do. Is there?"

"No," Justine said. "But thanks."

After hanging up, she pasted a smile back on her face. She was ijustine, after all. Nobody wanted to see a depressed video star. It was just as shocking as finding a dead body in your closet, or something freaky like that

_At least that won't ever happen, _Justine thought with a chuckle.

**December 13, 2009**

**Los Angeles Supreme Court**

**The People of California v. Don Lothario and Dina Caliente**

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" Judge Hansen asked the jury.

"We have, your honor," the jury forewoman, TItania Summerdream, said confidently. "In the case of the people v. Donald Lothario and Dina Caliente, we find the defendants guilty as charged with the conspiracy to murder and rape Bella Goth, as well as the kidnapping and attempted murder of Cassandra Goth, Juliette Capp, and Ophelia Nigmos.

"Thank you," Judge Hansen said. "I'm ordering the defendants be taken into custody. We will resume in two weeks for sentencing and the appeals process will begin. Until then, we're adjourned."

**Present Day**

**Caportane High School **

**John W. Caportane Memorial Courtyard **

"We need two more amendments to our bill of rights, then we're done," Katie Morin said, tapping her pencil. "Hmmm." She leaned back against a palm tree, stretching her legs.

"Uh, how about equal protection under the law?" Cassidy Stabler suggested.

"That's Amendment Two," Katie reminded her. She looked at her. "Are you okay? You seem kind of weird."

"I'm fine," Cassidy insisted. "I mean…yeah."

"Oookay," she said suspiciously. "If you say so."

Cassidy perked up, spotting Dan Lawson across the field. Over the past week and a half or so, the two had become pretty close, or as close as you could get over a week. "Dan! Hey!" she exclaimed.

"Here we go again." Katie rolled her eyes. She was a little sick of Dan hanging around. He was kind of creepy. And he didn't even go to CHS. Didn't he have college-kid stuff to do?

Cassidy ignored her and ran up to give Dan a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. Dan, this is my best friend Katie."

"Hey," Dan said coolly.

"Hey," Katie repeated, with little emotion.

"Listen, can I ask you a favor?" Cassidy asked nervously. "Can you go pick up my American Law and Citizenship binder. The password to get in's 91874, and it should be on my desk."

"Oh, it's my pleasure." He smiled, and Katie looked away. Just his smile was creepy. "2 Constitution, right?"

"Yep!" It was only two minutes from the high school. "Thank you so, so much."

"Not a problem." Dan pretended to tip his hat to the girls as he walked away.

"You don't think that's a little weird, giving your address to some random guy?" Katie whispered.

"He's not some random guy," Cassidy insisted. "I like him. A lot."

"I like cats. Doesn't mean I let every one of them into my house."

"He's not a cat. He's a human being," Cassidy reminded her. "And I really like him. I do."

Katie sighed. Everyone, especially Cassidy, had been acting so weird lately. Katie attributed it to college application stress.

Hopefully everyone would start acting normal soon enough.

Two Constitution Drive was a lot nicer than Daniel Lawson had been expecting. Based on her description, he figured Cassidy lived in a tiny apartment or something. But even though the inside looked like a modern furniture catalog, it was still beautiful. She even had a pool.

Dan took his time inspecting the house. He might as well look around, since who knew when he'd have this chance again? You could learn a lot about someone from their house.

Whistling innocently, he opened a kitchen cabinet. One side was filled with stacks of dishes, and the other held rows of medicine vials. "The hell?" he wondered out loud. He picked up one of the bottles, reading it. What was in that stuff? He hadn't even heard of any of the medications before.

"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?" a female voice demanded.

Dan spun around, facing a pretty young woman. She had wavy, medium-length red hair and green eyes. He figured she was Circe, because Cassidy hadn't mentioned a sister.

"Ah, you must me Dr. Beaker," Dan said smoothly. "I'm Dan. Nice, uh, pharmacy."

"Excuse me?" Circe snapped.

"Which one are you, Doc? Dealer or user?" He tapped the bottle knowingly. "Not to worry. Everyone has their dirty secrets." Dan winked.

**December 13, 2009**

**People v. Circe Beaker**

"Dr. Beaker, please explain to the jury what this, er, medicine is," ADA Eric Gibbs ordered Circe Beaker, holding up an evidence bag full of pills.

"Where'd you get those?" she asked.

"I'm asking the questions here, doctor," Eric snapped. "Might I remind you you're under oath?"

"That's nothing," Circe explained quickly. "I got them from work. They hand out samples all the time."

"Really. Along with the two hundred other unregistered medications we found in your residence."

"Yes, sir."

"That's funny, because Cassidy Stabler just testified, and I quote, 'I had no idea what was in them, and she made me take them anyway. I don't even think she knew what was in them.' Is that true? You actually had little knowledge of the risks of a medication you were testing?"

"Well, of course. That's why you test them."

"So you're admitting to reckless endangerment," Eric insisted, nodding.

"I'm not reckless!" Circe protested.

"Objection!" Harold Robinson shouted.

"Sustained," Judge Anderson said.

"Okay." Eric took a deep breath. "Are you aware of the FDA regulations currently in place?"

"I couldn't list them right now, but I'm not stupid." She rolled her eyes.

Judge Anderson banged her gavel. "Dr. Beaker, be respectful," she warned.

"Why should I be respectful? He obviously doesn't respect me or my job," Circe pointed out. "We wouldn't be anywhere without drug testing. You've got to start somewhere, right? So why am I the only one in court? Why not arrest every doctor in the country?"

"You shut up!" Elliot Stabler shouted, standing up. "You're pathetic. You deserve to be locked up. People like you are the reason the country's going down the toilet."

"Detective Stabler! Sit down!" Judge Anderson ordered.

"I'm not the reason you can't take care of your own family," Circe snapped. "I didn't do anything wrong. I was just doing my job."

"Doing your job? You'll be lucky if you have a job after I'm done with you," Elliot threatened. "You fuck with my family, I will ruin you. You hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Circe said sarcastically. "You're ridiculous. Go back to Queens and leave me alone."

Judge Anderson angrily banged her gavel. "All of you! Chambers! Now!"

**Present Day**

"What do you want?" Circe demanded, slamming the cabinet shut.

"I just came to get Cassidy's binder," Dan explained. "Obviously, we're friends."

Circe reached into her silver bag and pulled out a purple binder. "Satisfied?"

Dan glared at the binder. "Why do you have it? She told me it was on her desk."

"And this is _my _house." Circe tapped her foot. "Look, Dan. I don't know what Cassidy's doing, and I honestly don't care or want to know. So I'd like it if you didn't come here anymore."

"Whatever you say," Dan said, smiling. "Pleasure meeting you." He picked up the binder and walked away. "Oh, by the way, Doc? Remember to stay out of trouble," he warned, smirking.

Dan practically skipped to his car. This was perfect. There was definitely something going on with Cassidy and Dr. Drug Dealer. And he was going to find out.

Women were as easy to read as a Dr. Seuss book. And manipulating them was an art form he had mastered long ago.

**April 2008**

**1-6 Precinct**

**Interrogation**

Olivia sat perched on the table in the interrogation room. "You know what I think?" she said in a low voice, leaning in to Lowell Harris. "I think you hate women." She paused. "And if you hate women so much, that must mean you like men."

"Shut up!" Lowell shouted. "Shut up, you filthy whore, do you understand me?"

Olivia smirked. "Did I strike a nerve?"


	8. The Goodfathers

**A/N: Here is Chapter 8! Things are getting juicy in Caportane...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Goth House<strong>

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Juliette Capp slipped on her sunglasses and leaned back in one of the Goths' chaise lounges by their pool. "Home sweet home," she sighed. "I've missed the Goths' pool."

"Well, welcome back," Cassandra replied. Juliette was like her sister. They had been inseparable ever since sixth grade, and recently bonded over their respective family problems. Juliette had been in a fight with her family: her boyfriend, Romeo, was Hispanic, and despite the fact that he was in UCLA's honors program and his parents worked in international business, her conservative family still held racist beliefs and disapproved of the relationship. Her live-in grandmother was especially harsh: "Don't bring that border-jumper around here," she had once said. Juliette had taken to spending the majority of her time at the Goth house, sitting by the pool, reading the latest _Cosmo_ and drinking Orangina.

"Hello, ladies!" Dina exclaimed, stepping out in a purple sarong. "How's the weather?" She stood in front of Cassandra and Juliette's chairs, blocking the sun.

Juliette finished her second Orangina. "It's nice."

"Why don't you girls go for a swim? The water's amazing," she gushed.

"We're good for now." Cassandra glanced at Juliette. "Maybe in a bit."

"Suit yourself." Dina shrugged and unwrapped her sarong. She strode over to the pool and dove in expertly. The girls rolled their eyes at each other.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Cassandra picked up the stack of magazines and walked towards the door. Juliette followed her, carrying the glass Orangina bottles.

"I just can't believe her." Cass shook her head. "She ruins everything."

"Give her a chance, C," Juliette insisted. "She seems fine."

"You don't have to deal with her 24/7."

"Soon, you won't have to," Juliette reminded her. "Just think of New York."

"I hope I can make this work," she sighed. "I need to leave L.A."

"You'll get there," Juliette said encouragingly.

Cassandra looked out the window of her former bedroom (soon to become a room to store Dina's exercise-infomercial shit) and out at the pool, where Dina was swimming laps. "I better."

**East Caportane Shopping Center**

"Don't talk to anyone," Olive Specter ordered her granddaughter, Ophelia Nigmos.

"But why-"

"Because I said so," she snapped. "Now keep your mouth shut."

Ophelia bit her lip nervously. Olive had always been abusive. But recently, just over the past few days, in fact, she had gotten worse. Much worse. Ophelia was afraid to even look at anyone when they went out in public. And she had missed two days of school.

"I'll be right back," Olive said. "Don't go anywhere."

As she left, Mortimer Goth approached her. "Hey, Fee!" The Goths and the Nigmos family used to be close, before Ophelia was adopted.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Are you okay?" Mortimer asked. He looked at her, eyeing the bruises on her face suspiciously. "Do you need help?"

Ophelia shook her head.

"Look, why don't we go somewhere and talk?" he suggested. Something about her worried him.

"I'm not supposed to…" she looked around. "If we hurry." The two exited the store quickly.

"You can get in," he said, opening the passenger door of his Audi.

The two sat in silence for a second. "Fee, what's been going on?" Mortimer finally asked.

"Nothing."

"I know that's not true," he said calmly.

**December 13, 2009**

**People v. Don Lothario and Dina Caliente**

"Now, Ms. Nigmos, tell the jury what you told Detectives Benson and Stabler," ADA Alex Cabot prompted.

"I told them…I wasn't allowed to tell anyone what she did. Or she'd 'take care of me' like she did the 'others.'" She swallowed.

"Who are these 'others?'"

"My parents," Ophelia whispered.

"What else did your grandmother say to you?"

"She said people who screwed up had a tendency to disappear. And she'd hate for anything bad to have to happen."

"What do you think she meant by this?" Alex asked.

"She would kill me."

The courtroom gasped and began talking anxiously. Who would threaten their own granddaughter, they were most likely thinking.

"Thank you." Alex nodded. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, we have reasonable suspicion that the late Olive Specter was involved in a conspiracy with the defendants. Clearly, she's not innocent at all." She looked around. "The people rest, your honor."

**Present Day**

**2 Constitution Drive**

**Caportane, California**

"Soooo…" Circe Beaker began.

"Sooooooo?" Cassidy Stabler asked mockingly. She tried to walk past her, but she blocked her way.

"I met your boyfriend." Circe smiled.

"You-you met Dan? And he's not my boyfriend."

"You should really tell me before you let random guys into the house. I mean, really, this is Caportane, not Jersey Shore!" She sighed. "Anyway…I don't think he likes me very much."

"What'd you do to him?" Cassidy demanded.

"Nothing, nothing. But he seemed to have a problem with me for some reason." She didn't tell her about the drug incident. "I'm not surprised. He was weird."

"You're one to judge," Cassidy muttered. "He is not weird."

"Except he is," Circe insisted. "He seemed kind of creepy somehow. I don't know what it is."

"He's not your type, that's for sure."

"He's not anybody's type." She laughed. "Look, like I told him, I don't know what you're doing, and I don't _want _to know. Just be careful," she warned.

"Don't worry. I'm not hopping in bed with him." Cassidy rolled her eyes.

"Good girl," Circe said patronizingly. "Oh, I got a call from social services? Apparently you had a meeting, so I took the liberty of canceling it."

"Why would you do that?"

Circe shrugged. "I don't feel like having some social worker in my face."

"Well, I'm gonna have to meet with them eventually, since I am turning eighteen in a few months and moving to college," Cassidy reminded her. She took great pleasure in reminding Circe of the inevitable.

"That's nice, but you don't have any place to move _to._"

_College. In New York, _Cassidy thought angrily. Social Services would probably pay for her to go.

If she ever got away from Circe.

**Ira's Coffee**

**New York, New York**

"How glad are you that Walters and Henderson are in jail?" Olivia Benson asked her partner Elliot. She took a long swig of her coffee.

"So glad," Elliot said. "I knew Henderson was in for it, but Walters I had my doubts," Elliot said.

"I'm just relieved she's off the streets." Olivia shuddered. "What was she thinking, selling children?"

"You know, it's people like her you need to watch out for. The Jack Hendersons are easy to spot," Elliot reminded her. "But the Maryann Walterses of the world you don't see coming. The 'nice' perps are usually the worst. I don't know what it is."

"They're arrogant," Olivia said. "People these days think they can do anything and get away with it. And the child abusers view kids as a commodity."

"It's disgusting." El shook his head. "People do god-knows-what to their kids and don't stop until we make them. What happened to humanity?"

Olivia thought of a song by the Black Eyed Peas.

_A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover_

_The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug_

_If you never know truth then you never know love_

_Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)?_

_Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)?_

_Where's the love, y'all?_

_People killin', people dyin'_

_Children hurt and you hear them cryin'_

_Can you practice what you preach_

_And would you turn the other cheek_

_Father, Father, Father help us_

_Send some guidance from above_

_'Cause people got me, got me questionin'_

_Where is the love?_


	9. LA Confidential

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been on! I've been working on a script for a movie, so I've been slacking on anything "fun" LOL. Here is chapter 9, chapters 10-12 should be up shortly! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>LAPD 56th Precinct <strong>

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

"What's wrong, Ajay?" Samantha Andrews asked sympathetically.

"Carly hasn't called me back in almost a week," Ajay said. He wondered whether it would work out with his girlfriend. Carly was awesome, but long-distance things never really worked.

"Aww," Sam said. "That sucks." She was kind of attracted to Ajay, to be honest. Yet, she wasn't sure if they'd be good together. Their backgrounds were just too different.

"Totally. Hey, any word on that Beaker chick?" Ajay asked. After he arrested Circe, he hadn't heard anything about a conviction or even a court date. It was like everyone gave up trying to catch her.

"Ajay." Sam sighed. "Not her again. Really?"

"What? I have a little bit of a problem with some...lady who thinks she can test drugs on innocent kids. Nobody does that shit where I'm from!"

"She's not our biggest problem right now," Sam said gently. "Sometimes you have to let things go."

"If she's not a problem, who is?"

"Don Lothario," Jessica Garrett interjected. "He was reported to have sexually assaulted Kristen Loste at a party. We're supposed to investigate him again."

"Another repeat offender?" Ajay said. "Don't you people catch anyone around here?" The cops were silent.

"We've caught people before," Detective Garrett said. "Remember that guy doing 100 in a 35 zone?"

"That was insane." Sam shook her head. "Good thing he had to pay up."

"No, I mean the really big cases," Ajay clarified. "Rapists. Murderers. Circe Beakers and Don Lotharios."

"Things work a little differently here," Sam explained. "A few years ago we had an...immigration problem and that screwed everything up. We haven't been the same since."

"That doesn't mean we should let criminals go free!" Ajay shouted. "I lived ten minutes from Mexico! I know about immigration problems. And my precinct had the highest closure record in Southern California, dammit! Yet you guys can't even do your jobs."

The room fell silent.

"You know what? Fuck this," Ajay swore.

"Ajay..." Sam reached out to touch him.

"No," he snapped. "I'm going for a walk."

**L.A Herald Offices **

**Floor 6**

"Nate?" Nate Benson's secretary asked.

Nate ignored her. He was brainstorming for his latest article. His boss, Tom Wolinski, wanted something "scandalous," and he had no idea what to write about. Nothing "scandalous" was happening at the moment, but that didn't change the fact that his article was due that Thursday, Thanksgiving Day to be exact.

"Nate!" she said again.

"Huh? Sorry," Nate said, looking up from his Mac. "What's up?"

"That friend of yours is back. The one with the red hair? Who looks like Amy Adams?"

"Let her in," Nate sighed. He was reluctant to spend much time with Circe. Wherever she went, drama (and police) usually followed. Plus, besides their history they had little in common.

"Oh my God!" she said, walking in to his office like it was her living room. "You have no idea what the traffic's like on I-95."

"Yeah, well, welcome to L.A," Nate said. "So, I bail you out of jail, don't hear from you for a week, and now you just turn up at the office. Any explanation?"

"I got invited to the Goths' party this Thursday," Circe said. "Are you going?"

Nate shrugged. "I don't know. It's not really my crowd.""Me neither. It won't be the same without..."

Nate nodded. Neither of them wanted to talk about Bella Goth, their missing friend. Though Circe and Bella had their disagreements, they had stayed best friends for years. And Nate and Bella were close as well.

"I still think I'll go," Circe continued.

"I have an article due that day," Nate said. "Maybe if I go, I'll get some ideas."

"Then come," she insisted. "Everyone else is so boring now."

"Surprise, we grew up." Nate shrugged. "News flash, you're not exactly a kid either."

"Thirty five isn't that old," Circe protested. "I grew up too. Doesn't mean I'm going to start having kids and going to bed at eight."

"You have two kids," Nate reminded her. "Speaking of, how's Peter? He's in college, right?"

"Um." Circe swallowed nervously. She tried to avoid talking about Peter or Cassidy whenever possible to avoid getting herself in trouble. Why'd Peter had to run away and screw everything up? "He's good. Yeah, he's a senior now."

"What about Cassidy? She's growing up, too. Jeez, all this time and I've only met her once!"

"Yeah, she's graduating this year." Circe had no idea what would happen in a few months. She wasn't the type to lock people in basements or anything Law and Order-esque like that. But to put it bluntly, once Cassidy turned eighteen, Circe would be shit out of luck. Adopting someone else would be too suspicious. And there was nothing stopping Cassidy from telling people things. But it wasn't like she could just stop her research, right? People were counting on her.

She pushed those thoughts aside. She had five months to make a plan that hopefully wouldn't end up with her behind bars or broke.

**Grab a Byte Cafe**

"Are you sure this is a good plan?" Don Lothario asked Dina Caliente uneasily.

"Damn right, I'm sure," Dina insisted. "That family's been screwing us since 2000. I'm done with them."

"What should we do about Daddy and the girl?" he asked.

"Let's hold off on them. I need to find out more about them before we do anything." Dina took a sip of her iced green tea. "But as for Bella...she's done for. So sad. She had a nice life."

"Not so nice, actually," Don reminded her. "She was in on that whole plan all those years ago."

"Right, that." Dina smiled. "I wonder where the Smiths ended up."

"Me, too. Guess the Feds got to them before we could."

"Hey, guys, it's iJ!" a girl said loudly. Dina and Don turned to look. A blonde girl was holding up a camera, filming the cafe. The two criminals quickly ducked out of the shot.  
>"I am here in the famous Grab a Byte Cafe, indigenous to Caportane, California."<p>

"Is that the girl you told me about? Who's buying the Smiths' old house?" Don whispered. Dina nodded, watching her. Mary-Sue Pleasant, their lawyer and accomplice, had sold the Smiths' house to some girl. Although she wouldn't move in for a few days. They needed it to complete their plan and get rid of Mrs. Goth once and for all.

"Anyway, I still don't have my house, sad face. But I have coffee and Jenna!"

Justine's sister Jenna waved. "Hi, YouTubers! It's Jenna Ezarik and I love Caportane so far. Think Justine'll let me move in with her?" Both girls laughed.

"You didn't tell me the girl who bought the house was iJustine!" Don hissed. "Don't you know her? She's, like, internet famous."

"That's iJustine?" Dina said, shocked.

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"What do we do?" Dina began to panic. What if "iJ" found out about the plot and exposed them?

"Nothing. We'll be fine as long as we lay low."

**April 20, 2010 **

**Los Angeles District Civil Court **

**Stabler v. Beaker **

**Pre-Trial**

"Now, listen to me, Cassidy," Jeff McFarley, Cassidy Stabler's high-powered lawyer, said sternly. "Beaker's gonna prance in in some girly-girl dress with a stupid-ass smirk on her face, and it's gonna piss you off. So get pissed, get angry, and kick some ass."

Cassidy nodded. "Gotcha." She was honesty starting to regret the whole lawsuit thing. It was way too stressful. The courtroom door opened.

"Hey, Cass!" Circe Beaker announced. She was carrying a Starbucks cup. "Nice to see you."

Cassidy ignored her.

"Hey, you're gonna shut up and leave my client alone," Jeff ordered.

"Was I talking to you?" Circe asked.

"Where's your lawyer?" Cassidy asked coldly.

"He doesn't do civil cases. He said he'd get me someone."

Cassidy let out a low whistle. "Good luck defending yourself."

"I won't need to," Circe said. She took out a piece of paper. "Motion to settle."

"Aw, how cute." Cassidy grabbed the paper, ripping it in half.

"Atta girl!" Jeff shouted. Circe stood in shock.

"Listen. I'm not settling anything. You better lawyer up, asshole. Because I'm coming for everything you owe me."

**Present Day **

**9:59 PM **

**2 Constitution Drive**

"Cassidy?" Circe asked, opening Cassidy's room. "What?" Cassidy snapped. She closed her American L&C book, where she was reading about the Civil Rights Movement.  
>"I need your help."<p>

"For the love of God." Cassidy rolled her eyes. Just what she needed, another experiment.

"Well?" she snapped, holding out a small pill.

"No thank you," Cassidy said. Circe froze. She wasn't used to Cassidy standing up for herself.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"I said, no thank you." Cassidy smiled. "I don't really feel like taking something that could possibly kill me. But nice try." She thought of herself as a new Rosa Parks. She didn't need guns or fighting to stand up for her rights. She had the Constitution.

"Why do you have to do this to me?" Circe complained. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be living with that asshole of a father. Unless you want to live with him."

Cassidy ignored her and started flipping through her book to the chapter about illegal experimentation during the Holocaust, hoping to send a message.

"Cassidy! Just take it!" Circe yelled.

"No habla ingles?" Cassidy snapped. "No means no."

"Fine," she said, sighing in resignation. "You win." Circe stomped away.

Cassidy smiled to herself. She was a little nervous about what would happen next, but felt proud of herself for defending herself. And justice.

"Hey!" someone shouted out her window. Cassidy ran over, spotting Dan Lawson standing below.

"What are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled.

"I have something for you. But you have to come down first."

"Okay." Cassidy began climbing out the window. Circe was so stupid for having the terrace built right outside her window. She shut off the light in her room.

"Bring a sweater or something," he said.

"What? Okay." She laughed and grabbed her sweater, then began her descent down onto the ground.

"Can't you just take the stairs?" Dan wondered.

Cassidy rolled her eyes and jumped from the terrace to the patio. "There are alarms at night and I don't know the password." More to keep me in than burglars out, she thought resentfully.

"Yikes," Dan said. "Happy Thanksgiving!" He pulled out a small bag from Verizon Wireless.

"What is this?" Cassidy was shocked. Had Dan bought her a phone? She pulled out a small Blackberry Curve.

"It's prepaid, and I bought you unlimited texts, data and minutes for two months, so you don't need to worry about that. The charger's in the bag."

"Oh my God! I can't accept that." Cassidy shook her head. "It's too much."

"No, it's not," Dan insisted. "I got it through work. Plus, now we can stay in touch."

"Thank you!" Cassidy threw her arms around Dan. "You're the best."

"That's not all." Cassidy shot him a questioning look.

"We're going on an adventure. Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her through Circe's yard to where his car was parked.

"Where are we going?" Cassidy was getting a little worried. Dan hadn't done anything like this before. They weren't even officially dating.

"Downtown." Dan grinned, starting the car.

Cassidy looked out the window, watching as the houses of Caportane morphed into bigger houses of Beverly Hills and then the skyscrapers of downtown Los Angeles. She was sure of two things. One, her life was about to change. And two, she definitely had a thing for Dan.


	10. No Country for Young Women

**Manhattan Supreme Court **

**People v. Maryann Walters **

**Arraignment**

"Docket number two-zero-one-eight-three! People v. Maryann Walters!" the bailiff shouted. "The honorable Judge Donnelly is presiding."

"How does the defendant plead?" Elizabeth asked, rolling her eyes. She was infamously contemptuous of perps.

"Not guilty, your honor," Maryann's lawyer.

"People on bail?"

"The people request remand," ADA Alex Cabot said.

"I beg your pardon?" the suspect gasped.

"I take it the defense objects?" Liz asked, rolling her eyes again.

"Your honor, the charges should speak for themselves. The defendant is alleged to be running an illegal 'adoption facility' where she was selling children to pedophiles."

"I wasn't selling them to pedophiles! I give people hope when they want a family!" Maryann insisted loudly. "I did what I had to do. But I shouldn't be in jail! Shouldn't you all be out catching dangerous people?"

Her lawyer patted her on the back. "My client is nonviolent, clearly has a tie to the community, and this is her first offense. Remand is ridiculous."

"As much as I think selling children is disgusting, I don't want to waste the space in jail," Elizabeth explained. "Five hundred thousand dollars bail, cash or bond. The defendant will surrender her passport and any and all firearms she may own."

"Thank you," Maryann's lawyer said.

"I'd say this is a victory," Olivia Benson said, downing her coffee.

"We're not in trial yet, Liv," Elliot reminded her. "Plus, she made bail."

"But she's on notice. She's not allowed anywhere near playgrounds or schools."

"Just like a pedophile," Fin Tutuola said with a chuckle. "Serves her right. What was she thinking, selling kids?"

"'I did what I had to do,'" Elliot mocked. "Yeah, my ass. It's like following the law isn't even an option for these people."

"They dig themselves so deep." Olivia said, shaking her head. Just like Lowell Harris. Lowell had almost raped her while she was working undercover. Olivia got the sudden urge to tell Elliot about what had happen. "Like...everyone else." She changed her mind at the last minute, like always. Damn it.

**The Goth House **

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

"Lowell, you're coming to the party, right?" Dina Caliente said to her friend (and accomplice) Lowell Harris.

"Yeah, we'd love to have you there," Mortimer said. In reality, he'd like anything but. Lowell creeped him out for some reason. He was a guard at Twin Towers Correctional Facility in downtown LA, and Mortimer never understood how people got those jobs. He figured it was because they couldn't get jobs anywhere else.

"Guess what I saw at the neighbors' the other day?" Lowell said, crossing his arms. The three of them were having brunch.

"What?" Dina's mouth curved into a smile. She loved gossip.

"That girl over there climbed out the window and ran off with some guy."

"Say, don't you live next to Circe Beaker?" Mortimer asked. "And that girl...I think her name is Cassidy." "Cassidy Stabler, dear," Dina added.

Lowell perked up. Stabler...wasn't that the name of that detective from New York? The one making googly eyes at that whore Olivia?

"I know an Elliot Stabler," he said.

"What a coincidence!" Dina exclaimed. "Hm. Maybe they're related. Cassandra!" she shouted into the next room, where Cassandra was editing a movie. "Is Cassidy Stabler known to sneak out?"

"Cassidy Stabler? I don't know her that well, but I don't think so," Cassandra said emotionlessly.

"Maybe you saw Circe," Dina suggested.

"Damn, is she annoying." Lowell shook his head. "Worst neighbor ever."

"Wait till you hear what she does for a living," Mortimer snorted.

"Morty, you know she's not really like that," Dina insisted. "Lowell, how's work going?"

"Eh." Lowell shrugged. "Same old, same old, you know."

"Cassandra!" Dina shouted again, ignoring him.

"What?" she snapped.

"I found some papers from the New York Film Academy the other day."

Cassandra rushed in to the kitchen. "Yeah? What about them?"

"Oh, nothing. Something about a transfer application?" Dina said. "I figured since you're at UCLA, they were junk and threw them out."

"You-you threw them out?"

"Well, yeah! Who wants to be in New York, anyway? You wouldn't get to live on the beach there! It's dirty and disgusting. And all the homeless people! Ew! Lowell, you lived in New York. Tell her yourself about your experience."

Lowell's face reddened. _I became a criminal and got run out of town by the SVU_, he thought. Not that he felt guilty. Guilt didn't run in the Harris family.

"Yeah, it sucked," he said for entertainment's sake. "Especially since my family's out here."

"I can't believe you!" Cassandra said, running upstairs.

Mortimer patted Dina on the back. "She'll come around."

**2 Constitution Drive**

Cassidy awoke with a start. What time was it? She looked over at her clock which said 11:37 in big red numbers. Shit. She had missed nearly half of school, and she had only gone to bed at midnight. Near her clock was a note from Circe, written in loopy script.

_Hi Cass! (: Hope you had a nice night. Just a warning, you might feel a little weird today. Not my fault. I'm just doing what I have to do. Good luck in school! (: (: (:_

What was she talking about? Cassidy noticed a band-aid on her upper arm. "Motherfucker," Cassidy swore out loud. Circe must have injected her with whatever was in that goddamn pill. What was wrong with her?

She reached under her mattress where she hid her new phone. Typing in Katie's number, she sent a quick text to her.

_Gonna be late for American L&C, sorry. Tell Cragen I'll be there._

Katie replied:

_Who is this?_

_Cassidy S_

_Noooo way! Beaker caved and got you a phone?_

_Not exactly haha will explain later._

She then reached for the note and tore it in half. What did that even mean, "I'm doing what I have to do?" You didn't have to experiment on and abuse people. You didn't have to break the law. Who did she think she was, anyway?

"Cassidy. Nice of you to show up," Lindsay Cragen, the American Law and Citizenship teacher, said.

"Sorry, Ms. C."

"Don't worry about it." Ms. Cragen smiled. She liked Cassidy. She knew as well as anyone that Cassidy, as a foster kid, must have had a tough time. Her older brother worked for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit in New York and dealt with those kinds of cases.

"So?" Katie Morin asked Cassidy.

"So..."

"How'd you get the phone?" she asked.

"Oh. Dan bought it for me." Cassidy blushed.

"Dan? Really?" Katie asked, squinting.

"Yeah, really," Cassidy snapped. "He's great, okay?"

"If you say so," Katie said doubtfully. "I just can't believe he bought you a phone."

Ms. Cragen passed out a stack of papers. "Today, we'll be discussing human rights cases. I have a bunch of case files from the NYPD Special Victims Unit. Your job is to read the cases, read the quotes and interviews, and determine whether the suspects are innocent or guilty. Some of the cases are going on now, so I thought this would be a fun way to learn about the law." She smiled.

Most of the class sighed, except Cassidy. She immediately flipped through the pages, stopping on a case about a woman running an illegal adoption agency. Her name was Maryann Walters, and she had been arrested for facilitating rape after one of her 'clients' turned out to be a pedophile. She scanned the page, until something caught her eye.

_Detective Elliot Stabler had apprehended the suspect after she was discovered to be in connection with the girl's rape._

Detective Elliot Stabler.  
>Detective Elliot STABLER.<p>

"Oh my God!" Cassidy said. She immediately pulled out her new Blackberry and Googled him. Elliot Stabler was an NYPD SVU detective in New York. Ironically, he specialized in child abuse cases. And he even looked somewhat like her. It was too much of a close call to be a coincidence.

That explained everything, from her apparent New York accent to Circe's unwillingness to talk about Cassidy's family. Her family wasn't dead after all. She had family. In New York City, of all places. Cassidy couldn't believe it. Her whole life had been a lie!

"Cassidy, you don't look so good," Katie said suspiciously. "Want me to take you to the nurse?"

"I'm fine," Cassidy whispered, putting her phone back in her pocket.

Then she passed out.


	11. The Good, The Bad, and the Ajay

**LAPD-Caportane Precinct **

**California**

"Captain Roberts was very insistent. You are not transferring out," Captain Buzz Grunt said to Detective Ajay Loner.

"But, Captain-"

"Not another word." He sighed. "Look, son, why are you here?"

"Because of the transfer," Ajay said.

"No. Why are you a detective?"

"Because-"

"I want you to think about your answer. You claim you can't stay here because you need to be able to do your job. But it's easy to do your job when things work out for you. It's how you do your job when things don't work out that shows how good of a detective you are."

"Alright, Captain," Ajay said.

"Give it some time, alright, son?" Buzz said. "Now get back to work."

Ajay left his boss's office, frustrated. What was Buzz going off about, being a good detective? He didn't even do anything! How did these people pass the police academy?

"Ajay!" Sam ran towards him. "How'd it go?"

He took a deep breath. "Looks like I'll be staying here for a while!"

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed. "I mean, we need you."

"Aw, I'm flattered," Ajay joked.

"No, seriously, we need you."

Jessica Garrett joined them. "We got a search warrant for Lothario's place."

"Who?"

"Don Lothario. The second, quote 'repeat offender' around here," Jess smirked. "Happy?"

Ajay ignored her. "Let's go, people," he shouted at the officers in the precinct. "We gotta catch this guy! Let's move!"

**Caportane High School **

**American Law and Citizenship**

"Fee! Where have you been?" Katie Morin exclaimed.

"Sick," Ophelia whispered, looking down.

"That sucks," Katie said. "Oh, hey, Cassidy. What happened yesterday?"

"I was sick, too."

Katie Morin highly doubted that. "Look, can I talk to you for a minute?" She pulled Cassidy into the hallway. "Cass, I love you and all. We've been best friends for years. But I'm worried about you."

Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"Because you've been acting really, really, weird since you've been seeing Dan."

"We're not really together," she protested.

"It doesn't matter, whatever you two have is making you act weird! Since when do you pass out in class?"

"I was sick," Cassidy insisted.

"Yeah, right." Katie rolled her eyes. "You can believe me or not, but he's screwing with you."

"He is not! Why does everyone hate him?" Cassidy threw her arms up. Dan wasn't weird or creepy. "And, you know, as my 'best friend,' that's a pretty bitchy thing to say."

"I'm trying to help you!" Katie shouted. "Fine! Don't listen to me. Go shoot up with your creepy-ass boyfriend. I don't care!"

"What?"

"I saw the needle mark on your arm when you were in the nurse! I can't believe you, Cass! Pot is one thing, but hard drugs are another thing altogether! Why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

"Okay, you might think you know me, but you don't. You don't know anything about my life!" Cassidy shouted. She stormed off, eventually reaching the front entrance. That's when she did something she'd never done before: leave school in the middle of the day.

**Two Hours Later **

**2 Constitution Drive**

"Hello, I'm looking for Elliot Stabler," Cassidy said in a businesslike tone.

"He's not here," a woman said coldly. "But we don't do this telemarketing stuff over the phone." Then she hung up. Cassidy was disappointed, but she wasn't discouraged. It was a misunderstanding, that's all. She'd try later. Or not. What, it wasn't like Elliot could turn her away once she got there.

Cassidy Stabler had been thinking of making her escape for a long time. And now she had a way out: Elliot Stabler. He was a cop; he'd understand what she'd been through. Not only that, it would be incredibly satisfying when Circe got arrested by one of the most well-known cops in the NYPD-and her test subject's relative. Surprise, bitch!

But she had to get ready first. Running away to New York wasn't an easy feat. She took all the books out of her backpack, except her copy of the Constitution from American Law and Citizenship.

She suddenly felt guilty. She was leaving her senior year, after all, and Ms. Cragen would miss her. She was even going to write Cassidy a letter of reccomendation. That didn't matter much, however. Cassidy knew she had to leave. So she stuffed her backpack full of what she believed to be New York appropriate clothes: jeans, T-shirts, and a few sweaters. She'd have to buy new clothes once she was there as most of her clothes were way too California.

Then there was the second problem: money. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but yet she walked into Circe's closet and dug through her million pairs of shoes.

_Why is she so concerned about making enough money when her closet looks like Carrie Bradshaw's?_ Cassidy thought angrily.

Cassidy finally found what she was looking for, an envelope stuffed with cash shoved into a high heel. "Emergency $" was written on the front. Well, this was an emergency. She counted five thousand dollars in the envelope, and finally took the whole thing. Hey, New York City was expensive. She'd need it.

In its place, she left a note: "I did what I had to do. Sorry."

Cassidy was now ready to leave at any time. And she was going to. Everyone she trusted had betrayed her. Even her best friend hadn't been so loyal. But that didn't matter. She was moving to the Big Apple.

**3 Santa Rosa Boulevard**

"Police! We have a search warrant!" Ajay Loner shouted. He had almost missed saying those words. Saying them now made him feel like a cop again: tough and in control. His fingers wrapped around his gun as he moved to kick down the door.

"Step back," he ordered his partners. Then he broke down the door with a crack.

"Clear!" officers shouted from around the house.

"Where is he?" Ajay wondered out loud.

"Not here." An officer shrugged.

"Well, let's search the place anyway."

"We can't."

Ajay's mouth fell open. "You're kidding. We came all this way to not be able to search him."

"He has the right to observe the search," the officer explained. "Didn't you have to follow that law in San Francisco?"

"Diego," Ajay said, frustrated. He remembered hearing about that law, but never had that issue, as the perps always seemed to be home at the right time. "And what gives him so many rights?" He remembered Buzz's speech. Why was he a detective, anyway? Why was he putting up with all this crap? He could just have easily gone to business school and work with his dad back home. Why did he bother?

An idea sprung into his head.

"You two guard the back," he said to the officers. "Sam and I'll wait here for him to get back."

He knew his answer to the Captain's question. Ajay was a cop so he could make the streets (and roads, and boulevards) safer for everyone. And he was going to clean up Caportane and the LAPD if it was the last thing he did. "Let's go, guys!"

"I think I'm looking at our new captain," Sam joked.


	12. Cassidy Doesn't Live Here Anymore

**A/N: Alright, folks, here is the last chapter for a while! Hope you guys enjoy it (;**

* * *

><p><strong>LA Herald Headquarters <strong>

**Los Angeles, California **

**Nate Benson's Office**

**NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM:** Nate Benson

**TO:** Circe B.

_You left your bag here...I'll give it to you at the Goth's party._

Nate sighed, clicking off his Blackberry. He couldn't believe Circe had left her bag here. She guarded that thing with her life; why did she just forget it? Now it was his responsibility. Great. As if he didn't have an article to write!

A ring chimed through his room.

"Benson," Nate said into his phone.

"Hey! I'm driving home, what did you say?" Circe said chirpily. Nate heard a honk through the phone. "Mother of God! Stay in your lane! You were saying?"

"Um, yeah." Nate cleared his throat. "You left your bag here."

"Shit!" Circe said. "Sorry, sorry."

"I'll give it to you at the party-that is, if you're still going?" "Oh, definitely!" She said. "Just be careful with it, okay?"

"Jeez, what do you carry around with you, a bomb?" Nate joked. "Oops. We can't joke about terrorism anymore."

"Silly terrorists, bombing is for kids," Circe joked. The two of them snickered. They had always had a connection. Kind of like those cops from that TV show-what were their names again? Despite their ups and downs, things always worked out between them.

"Alright. See ya." Nate hung up and went back to typing.

**2 Constitution Drive**

Circe Beaker wasn't usually the praying type. But she was in need of a little divine intervention.

_Okay, God, if you're there, which you probably aren't, I know we've had some rough times, but can you try to overlook all my, um, sins, and please, please, please, not let Nate Benson look in my bag? Please? Okay, thanks. Oh, and a raise would be nice, _she thought anxiously.

If Nate looked in her bag, he'd find out about her experiments. Why had she left her bag? How had she been that stupid?

He won't look, she assured herself. He's not that much of an ass. She pushed her thoughts away and unlocked the front door.

"Cassidy?" she called. "Sorry I'm late! Traffic was awful!"

Cassidy Stabler was sitting at the kitchen table with a stack of papers.

"Who's Elliot?" she asked, eerily calm.

"Hi to you too. Elliot who?" Circe asked.

"Oh, I don't know? Elliot Stabler, my uncle? Who you told me had died? Yeah, turns out he's alive."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Circe said.

"Oh, just cut the crap already," Cassidy snapped. "I know what you've been doing, Circe! You've lied to me my whole life!"

"How'd you find out?" Circe asked quietly.

"That's not important. I bet you thought I wouldn't find out, would you?" Cassidy demanded. "I bet you thought you could go around, injecting me with god-knows-what-"

"I had to, okay? You wouldn't listen to me!"

"Damn straight I wouldn't listen to you? You're a liar, you're a fake, and you're full of-"

"What did you want me to do, Cassidy? I'm out of options here," Circe said.

"I know times are tough, but let's get real! I think we have a few more options than breaking the law or poverty."

"Would it have been better to move in with your father?" Circe snapped. "I don't think so. Most kids like you end up on the street."

"Just save it already," Cassidy said. "I'm done. With you and with everything."

"You're done," Circe repeated mockingly. "You're _done_. What are you going to do, move in with Elliot?

"I'm going away," Cassidy proclaimed.

"Yeah, right," Circe snorted.

"Don't believe me? Goodbye." Cassidy picked up her backpack from the seat next to her and walked towards the door.

Was she seriously going to do this? Circe wondered. She ran over to her.

"Cassidy!" she shouted. "You can't just leave!"

"Why not?

"Because...you're not eighteen yet."

"Not your problem. I'm getting the hell out of California. For good." Cassidy looked Circe in the eyes as she opened the door. "I hope you sleep well at night," she snapped before walking out the door and into the fading light.

Watching as the door slammed behind her, Circe was at a loss for words. Should she run after her? She didn't know what to do. Only one thing was for sure. Cassidy was gone. Her only chance at a successful career had literally walked out the front door.

What the hell had Circe done?

**Manhattan Supreme Court **

**Chambers**

"What have I done?" Maryann Walters cried. "I ruined everything!"

Alex Cabot was silent. It was true, she had.

"You did some very bad things," she reminded her. "You inadvertently helped a rapist."

"I want a plea deal," she said, sniffling. "I just want this all to be over! I was so stupid."

_Yes, you were,_ Alex thought. But she didn't want to deal with Hot Mess Maryann anymore either. "Fine. Five years probation with a hundred hours of community service."

She sighed. "Oh, thank you!" Maryann blubbered. Alex rolled her eyes.

"You got lucky, Ms. Walters. Don't you forget that. Next time you won't be so lucky."

"I won't!" Maryann insisted.

"Come on," her lawyer urged. "Let's go. Thank you, Attorney Cabot."

"No time? Are you kidding me?" Elliot yelled.

"She's a first-time offender with a respectable background! I can't throw anyone who pisses you off into the slammer," Alex insisted.

"She's a child abuser," he insisted.

"She learned her lesson!"

"Yeah, right!" Elliot stormed off. Olivia followed him.

"Do you want to talk about this?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, I do."

**LA Herald Headquarters **

**Los Angeles, California **

**Nate Benson's Office**

Nate knew it was wrong. As the saying went, curiosity killed the cat. But Nate wasn't a cat, he was a reporter. And so he spilled the contents of Circe's silver bag onto his desk:

One empty Vitamin Water bottle

An iPod Touch

Some money

A Coach keychain

And a few crumpled sheets of notebook paper.

In typical Nate Benson style, he opened up the paper. And he couldn't believe what he read.

**Somewhere on Constitution Drive **

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

As soon as the streetlights turned on, Cassidy's mood shifted from angry to satisfied to scared. What was she doing on the streets? Her plan was just to walk all the way to the Caportane Amtrak and buy a one-way ticket to New York City, Penn Station. But after that-what? Circe was right. She had no business being out there.

A car drove by her. It wasn't Circe's, but it looked familiar.

"Going somewhere?" Dan Lawson asked, poking his head out of the window.

Cassidy sighed. It was kind of creepy that Dan just happened to be in her neighborhood (could she even call it that anymore?). But her options were limited.

"Just running away. No big deal." Cassidy shrugged.

"From what?" Dan asked. _Finally, Cassidy was leaving,_ he thought. Whatever it is she had to leave.

"Dr. Beaker," she snapped. They were on a last-name basis now. "I'm done with her. I'm leaving."

"Want to talk about it?" Dan opened the passenger door.

Cassidy slid in beside him. "I actually do. But if you don't mind, could you drop me off at the train station?"

"Anything for you." He smiled. "You're in good hands."

"For once in my life," Cassidy said.


	13. The Crime Game

**A/N: Here is the much anticipated Chapter 13! Some serious youknowwhat goes down here, so keep reading and don't forget to review (; xoxo**

* * *

><p>Brentwood Park<p>

Brentwood, Los Angeles, California

_This isn't the train station_, Cassidy Stabler thought anxiously. _Why aren't we at the train station?_

"Where are we?" she asked. She had seen the "Welcome to Brentwood" sign, but had rarely been out of Caportane before. This was getting weird.

"This place is very special to me," Dan explained, stopping the car.

"I know. But I have to-"

"Shhh. You're not in a rush, are you?"

"I guess not." Cassidy sighed. What did she have to lose?

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," Dan suggested. The two got out of the car and walked over to a grassy patch. They both sat down in the grass.

"So tell me everything," Dan said. "Why'd you leave?"

"Well," Cassidy laughed. "You won't believe me. You're going to think I'm nuts."

"Why would I think you're nuts? You're perfect." Dan brushed a piece of blonde hair off her face. "You're the opposite of nuts. And whatever it is, you don't deserve it."

"I know that," Cassidy insisted. "But I can't change what she's been doing. She'll probably keep doing it even though I'm gone. The only option for me is to move, so that's what I'm doing."

"Where are you moving?"

"New York City," she said definitively. "My uncle lives there, and I have some money, so I'm going to take the train east and find him."

"What if...there was another option?" Dan said, moving closer to her. "What if I could get you to stay?"

"Not gonna happen. She'll find me if I stay here," Cassidy explained. "Anyway, what could you do to change things?"

"This." Dan grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"No thank you." Cassidy tried to push him away. "That's is all well and good, but it doesn't make up for all the illegal ex-"

He kissed her again.

"You'll like it, don't worry," he whispered. "Everyone does."

"No! Stop!" Cassidy yelled.

**16 Hollywood Drive**

**Caportane**

"Is she here?" Dina Caliente whispered to Don Lothario.

"She should be. Let's get this over with," Don answered. He knocked on the door three times.

"Won't she hear us?"

"She doesn't know what we're gonna do," Don snapped. The door opened.

"Can I help you?" Bella Goth/Amy Williams asked, scanning Dina and Don's faces.

Dina nodded. "We've got some business to take care of." She grinned, reaching into her purse and pulling out a handgun.

Bella/Amy froze. "Be careful with that," she warned, pulling out her own gun. "I'd hate for either of us to get hurt."

Don froze. He wasn't expecting this.

"Hey, hey, let's all calm down here," Don said, playing the "good cop," er, criminal. "I just need to talk to you in private, that's all."

Dina shot him a glare. "Don!"

"Relax, Dina." She backed down.

"Alright," Bella/Amy sighed.

About fifteen minutes later, Dina heard a scream. She rushed in to find Bella/Amy dead on the floor, covered in blood.

"What happened? We agreed it would be quick and mess-free," Dina snapped. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Don't worry about it. I got rid of the fingerprints. We were never here."

Dina pressed a button on her phone. "Mary-Sue?" she said. "It's taken care of. I trust you'll do the rest? Great." She hung up. "Now let's go."

**Pinecrest Apartments**

**Downtown Los Angeles Floor C**

Cassidy banged on the door of her friend Natalie Parker's door. She had met Nat through Social Services-Nat was a couple of years older than Cassidy, she was studying to be a social worker and had mentored Cassidy for a few years until Circe found out and pulled the plug on the whole operation. But at the moment, she was the only one Cassidy could turn to.

"Hey, girl, hey!" Natalie said, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I need help," Cassidy said shakily.

"Are you okay?" Nat pulled her inside. "Come in."

"No, not at all." Cassidy sat down on Natalie's couch, dropping her backpack on the floor. "I was...I was just raped."

Natalie hugged her again. "Oh no. Who's the asshole I'm going to beat up?"

"Two assholes, if you count her," Cassidy pointed out. This was technically all Circe's fault. If she hadn't experimented on her, Cassidy wouldn't have had to run away, she wouldn't have seen Dan, and-you know.

"Who's her?" "Remember Circe?" "Unfortunately," Natalie said, rolling her eyes. "Tell me you're not still stuck with her."

"Not anymore." Cassidy pointed at her backpack.

"Thank God! It's about time you chucked up the deuces on that bitch."

Cassidy had to laugh. Natalie was just so...Natalie.

"What happened in the last year, anyway?" Nat asked.

"Well." Cassidy took a deep breath. Just tell her, she urged herself. "You won't believe me."

"Girl, I've seen a kid who's mom poured hot water on his face. I've worked with kids who have to sleep in the yard. Do you really think I won't believe anything you tell me?"

"Circe...made me take drugs," Cassidy explained.

Nat wrinkled her nose. "Like what? Coke? Pot? And why?"

"I wish. No, worse stuff than that. Weird prescriptions that even the DEA hasn't heard of. She said it was for her research."

"So she used you as a guinea pig," Natalie said flatly. "Un-fucking-believable. And what about the other creep I'm taking down?"

"His name is Dan Lawson. He said he was a journalism major at Cal State in LA, but I don't know what he is at this point," Cassidy explained.

"Wait! Dan Lawson? That man-whore tried to get in my pants at the movies. It was disgusting," Natalie said, shaking her head. "That's it. Field trip time."

"Where?" Cassidy asked. She was a little shaken up to be running all over town.

"LAPD. We're dropping their names," Natalie insisted. "Nobody screws with you and gets away with it."

"Can't we wait a little bit? I don't want to cause trouble..."

"That's not your problem. They brought it on themselves," she reminded her. "You want to cause trouble. Let's raise some hell."

"But it doesn't matter," Cassidy insisted. "I'm moving to New York anyway."

"What difference does that make?" Nat threw her hands up. "You know that evil hipster skank Circe's just going to experiment on someone else. And what's gonna stop Dan Law-less from going after some other girl? It'll be the same story over again."

"You're right," Cassidy agreed. "I just...can I stay here? I don't really feel like going out."

"Okay," Nat sighed. "By the way, I'll set up the air mattress when I get back."

"I don't need to stay," Cassidy said.

"Are you kidding? You've been through hell. You need a place to stay." Natalie opened the door. "I'll be back."

Cassidy's phone buzzed.

**(1) NEW TEXT MESSAGE **

**FROM:** Dan

_I knew you liked it. Don't act like you didn't._

**(1) NEW TEXT MESSAGE**

**FROM:** Katie

_OMG I'm so sorry ): I was so mean lol! Please forgive me? PS: If you need help you can always turn to me! :D _

Cassidy turned off the phone and shoved it into the bottom of her bag. When she said she was done, she meant it. She didn't care about anybody here (well, except maybe Nat. And Fee. She worried about Fee.). She was going to move to New York and start over with new friends who didn't think she was a drug addict, a new boyfriend who didn't rape her, and a new family who actually cared about her.

**2 Constitution Drive**

_Welcome to NYPDNet!_ the computer screen read. _Your source for all NYPD resources._

Circe scrolled down.

_You are viewing _Meet Our Team-Special Victims Unit-Det. Elliot Stabler

_Detective Elliot Stabler is a senior detective for the Manhattan SVU. He has been working with the SVU for ten years, following a fruitful career in the Marines. Brave and valiant, Detective Elliot Stabler specializes in child abuse cases and has an 89% closure rate, one of the highest in the precinct. For non-emergencies, you can contact Detective Stabler at 212-555-6602._

Circe gulped. Of course, she thought. It was just her luck that Cassidy's relative was a cop. But not just any cop, an SVU cop who specialized in child abuse. Awesome! Fantastic!

If the TV show was accurate, those people did not mess around. Cassidy was definitely going to tell him. How could she not? Then Elliot would call the LAPD, and she'd end up in jail. And he was in New York, which meant Cassidy could already be on her way there.

Getting caught wasn't something Circe had thought about before. She thought she had it all planned out, but apparently not.

There was only one thing she could do: Find her.


	14. Thanksgiving by Jury

**A/N: Here is Chapter 14, PARTY TIME! It's not quite "happy thanksgiving" for the residents of Caportane...read on!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Goth House<strong>

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

Cassandra Goth looked outside at the ominous weather. Dark black clouds were heading in her direction, and the palm trees outside were blowing in the wind.

The weather matched her mood perfectly. Despite the fact it was Thanksgiving, she was in no mood for a party. All she wanted to do was go back to her dorm at UCLA and curl up in her room with her Modern Filmmaking textbook, a cup of tea and season 10 of "Law and Order: Special Victims Unit." Actually, what she really wanted was a _real _Thanksgiving with her parents, but since that wasn't an option, she would settle for the former.

"Look at that rain," Dina said, shaking her head. "Yikes."

"Should we call it off?" Mortimer asked, worried.

"We are _not _calling anything off," Dina snapped. "I've been planning this for months."

The doorbell rang.

"It's the caterers," Cassandra announced.

"Why did we need caterers, anyway?" Mortimer asked. He had suggested a potluck, as he and Bella had done in previous years, but Dina insisted on hiring caterers.

"It's not a party without caterers," Dina insisted, rushing to greet the people unloading food from the truck. "Morty, you'll need to get your stuff out of the kitchen. They'll need the space."

Mortimer shook his head in resignation and grabbed his work files from the kitchen table. It was times like these that he missed Bella. Not that he didn't love Dina, of course, but Bella was a lot easier to handle.

"There are more people at the door," Cassandra said, looking up from her iPhone.

"Morty! Get the music!" Dina ordered. She primped her hair and rushed over in her heels to get the door.

Mortimer pressed a button on the stereo and the first song on Dina's party playlist filled the room.

_There's a fire starting in my heart_

_Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark_

"Hello, everyone!" Dina shouted, flinging open the door. In walked Nate Benson, Ophelia and Olive, Circe Beaker, Ajay Loner, and the Curious brothers.

"I brought pumpkin pie," Vidcund Curious announced.

"We're not doing a potluck this year. Didn't you get my email?" Dina said coldly.

"Um…"

"Whatever." She grabbed the pie. "I'm sure the neighbors will appreciate it." Dina placed the pie down and gave Circe a once-over. Poor girl had worn a too-short, too-tight blue dress that was completely inappropriate for the weather. Oh, well. She always had been a little off.

"Did you bring my bag?" Circe asked Nate. Nate handed the silver bag to her wordlessly, avoiding eye contact. Weird.

"Dina!" Malcom Landgraab, a realtor, shouted, shoving past the small group of people. He gave Dina a big hug. "I've missed you!"

"You're telling me? I've missed _you_!" Dina insisted. "Come in, come in! Don't be shy, everyone! Take a seat!"

Cassandra grabbed her bottle of Diet Coke and sat down at the table with a sigh.

It was going to be a long night.

**The Stabler House**

**Queens, New York City, New York**

A knock at the door interrupted the Stabler family's Scrabble game.

"Do you have to get it? It's Thanksgiving," Kathy Stabler, Elliot Stabler's wife, asked.

"We can't leave whoever it is in the snow." Elliot gestured out the window, where snow was swirling around.

"It's probably one of those Jehovah's Witnesses," Kathy told him. But he ignored her and walked to the door anyway.

"Olivia!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"You left some files on your desk at work today," she said.

"So you drove all the way from Manhattan to Queens, on Thanksgiving, in a blizzard to give them back to me?" Elliot raised an eyebrow.

"Only for you, El. Only for you."

"El? Who is it?" Kathy called. She walked into the foyer. "Oh. Hi, Olivia."

"Hey, Kathy." Liv smiled. "How's everything?"

She nodded. "The usual, you know."

"Hey, we're in the middle of a Scrabble game if you'd like to join," Elliot offered.

"Thanks, but I should get back home," Olivia said.

"Ah, I can't let you drive in this weather," Elliot insisted. "Come on."

"I don't know. I might give you a run for your money." She laughed.

"There's only one way to find out," Elliot said.

"What can it hurt?" Liv shrugged. "All right. Who's winning so far?"

"Me!" Lizzie Stabler, Elliot's daughter, called.

"Not for long," Elliot said. "Liv's pretty good."

"I don't know about that, El," Olivia joked. "You're dad's always been a good player."

**Main Street**

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

"Damn," Justine swore as her car shuddered to a stop. "Damn, damn, damn." Not only had her car broke down in the middle of some random East Side neighborhood, but it was pouring rain and her iPhone was dead.

She got out of the car and made a run for the nearest house. Desperately, she banged on the door.

"Can somebody help me?"

The Goths' dining room had filled up quickly, and everyone was seated and eating their first course, a Caesar salad.

_Who eats Caesar salad on Thanksgiving? _Cassandra thought. She wanted her mom's mashed potatoes smothered in turkey gravy, not a pile of lettuce with anchovies.

"I can't believe you brought him," Cordelia Capp, Juliette Capp's grandmother, said angrily, pointing to Romeo Monty.

"Grandma, enough," Juliette snapped. "I'm eighteen now. I can do what I want."

"Don't you have any respect for your family?" Cordelia demanded.

Nate Benson rolled his eyes and picked at his salad. He still couldn't believe Circe. What was wrong with her? Why did she think she could experiment on Cassidy? What planet was she living on, anyway?

"So, I was watching the Colbert Report earlier and I thought of you," Circe whispered.

"That's great, Circe," Nate snapped. He didn't even look at her. He couldn't believe she was acting all friendly when she was committing a crime-a felony. Multiple felonies.

"You okay?" she asked, then regretted doing so.

"Oh, I'm wonderful," he said sarcastically.

Loud knocking sounds filled the room.

"Can somebody help me?" a girl shouted.

Ajay looked around, finally spotting Don Lothario seated next to Dina. At least he wasn't raping anybody this time. He vowed to get him eventually. He had to.

"Uh oh, better call the SVU," Cassandra joked. At the mention of the word "SVU," Circe dropped her salad fork.

"That's not funny. Someone could be hurt," Juliette insisted. "Crime never takes a break." She scanned the room. "In fact, you never know who criminals are. They could be right in this room!"

Dina and Don looked at each other.

"Is someone gonna get the door?" Cassandra asked.

Dina sprung up and opened the door, revealing a girl in black yoga pants and a UCLA sweatshirt. She was soaking wet.

"Thank God," the girl said. "Can I use your phone? My car's broken."

"Oh, sure! Why don't you come in?" Dina offered. "What's your name?"

"Justine," Justine said.

"We're just about to have dinner. Why don't you join us?"

"Um, I'm good…"

"Are you kidding? Look at the weather!"

"Well," Justine began. "I could stay for a while." She could use a place to warm up. And she was hungry.

"Awesome." Dina grinned. "I'm Dina." She led Justine to the dining room. "Everyone, this is Justine. She'll be joining us tonight. Nate, Circe, why don't you guys scoot over and let Justine sit down? Morty, can you grab a chair?"

Mortimer sighed and pushed a spare chair between Nate and Circe.

"Sorry," Justine said to the man (Nate) and the woman (Circe), assuming they were a couple. "I'm Justine. Justine Ezarik."

"Nate Benson," Nate introduced himself.

"Circe Beaker," Circe said. Neither of them seemed to recognize her, and Justine was a little disappointed.

_Oh well, _she thought. _At least they're not begging to be in a video. _She loved her fans, but being famous on YouTube did get old eventually.

"So, what do you guys do?" she asked.

"I'm an investigative journalist," Nate said.

"Medical researcher," Circe answered. Nate snorted.

"If you want to call it that," he said. Circe glared at him.

"I'm a filmmaker," Justine said proudly.

"Did someone say filmmaker? Cassandra!" Mortimer said. Cassandra looked up.

"Huh?" she asked.

"This girl's a filmmaker," Mortimer said, pointing to Justine. "What kind of movies do you make?"

"Um, I'm more into short online skits," Justine explained. "Among the YouTube world I'm known as iJustine. Or iJ, if you want to keep it simple."

"That's cool," Cassandra said, unimpressed.

Justine gulped. So far, nobody in Caportane seemed cool. Dina was overly perky, Cassandra seemed boring, Nate seemed like a jerk and Circe-well, actually, she seemed like the only normal one of the bunch.

"I still need to call triple-A," Justine muttered.

"Oh, Circe will let you use her phone," Nate offered, smiling. "Unless she has something to hide, that is."

Circe rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to," Justine said apologetically.

"Why are you so quiet, Circe? I thought you were the life of the party!" Nate continued.

"What's your problem?" Circe quietly demanded.

"Me? _I _don't have a problem at all," Nate snapped. "The only problem here's you." He pushed his seat back and stormed off.

Justine laughed nervously. "Oh, men," she joked. "Can't live with them, can't live without them, right?" Circe ignored her and ran after Nate.

An awkward silence fell at the table.

"How 'bout them Lakers?" Mortimer said casually, breaking the silence. "iJ, you a Lakers girl?"

"I…don't watch sports," she admitted.

"What?" Mortimer said, pretending to be shocked. "You've gotta get over here one of these days and we'll show you a sports party. Right, Dina."

"Oh, totally." Dina smiled. Cassandra rolled her eyes.

Nate opened the door to the Goths' screen porch and leaned against the wall, watching the ocean off in the distance.

"What's wrong with you?" a female voice snapped. Nate turned around. Seeing Circe made his anger flare again. "Don't you have anything to say?"

Nate took a deep breath. "Yes, I have something to say!" he said. He grabbed Circe and shook her shoulders. "_Are you out of your goddamn fucking mind_?"

"Let go of me!" Circe jerked away. He knew. He had to know. Shit.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Nate yelled. "I know what you've been up to! Research, huh? Pretty nice word for what you've been doing all these years! I can't believe it!"

"You went through my stuff," Circe said matter-of-factly. "You actually looked through my bag."

"That's not the fucking point!" he snapped. "I can't believe you! Don't you have any conscience whatsoever? And don't give me bullshit. It was your handwriting on that paper. You basically confessed right there. You have no idea how close I am for getting the cops on your ass right now!"

Circe's face flushed. He wouldn't turn her in, would he? "Don't tell anyone!" she insisted. "I mean it! You cannot tell anyone what you know."

"Or what? You'll drug me too?" Nate snapped. "I'm not scared of you, Circe! I'm just mad as hell that you'd even do this! And I've gotta tell someone. This isn't some game you're playing. This is real life, and you're breaking real laws."

"Everything I've done is for a reason," she insisted. "Reasons you wouldn't understand."

"Oh, I understand pretty damn well," Nate said, stomping away. "Fuck you!"

**The Stabler House**

"Scandal. Nine points." Lizzie Stabler crossed her arms.

Olivia spied a double word score box. "Crime. Eighteen!"

"Not so fast, Liv," Elliot warned. He spelled out "relationship," including a double letter score. "Nineteen."

"Oooh, one point." Olivia waved her hands. "Big deal." She placed down letters spelling "arrest."

"Guys, dinner's ready!" Kathy called from the kitchen. Lizzie, Elliot, and Olivia all sat down.

"Where's Dickie?" Liv whispered. Elliot shrugged.

"He's been acting up lately," he explained.

Olivia was a little confused. They were just letting him run off on Thanksgiving?

"I'm so glad to be here with all of you," Elliot said, changing the subject. "I can't imagine how it is for people without family or friends."

He thought of Mark and his daughter. Even though he and Mark hadn't talked in forever, he still hoped they were okay.

"It's Thanksgiving and we're going clubbing?" Cassidy Stabler asked suspiciously. She had allowed Natalie to drag her all over town, when all she wanted to do was hop on the train to NYC.

Natalie Parker nodded at the bouncer, who let them into the Palm Room. "My friend owns this place. We get VIP status!"

Cassidy tugged down her dress-actually, it was Natalie's. It looked unfortunately like something Circe Beaker would wear. And Circe was the only other person she could imagine who would go clubbing on Thanksgiving. Great. She finally escaped, and now she was turning into her.

"Even better, he works for the Child Advocacy Center," Natalie continued. Cassidy insisted they not go to the cops-at least, not yet. She wanted to give it some time, and frankly, didn't want to end up in foster care again. She knew better than anyone what could happen.

"Nat-"

"No," Natalie snapped. "You're telling someone. We're telling someone."

**The Goth House**

"Which one of you is Justine Ezarik?" the scruffy AAA guy asked.

Justine looked over. The woman from earlier-Circe-was sitting on the curb, sniffling pathetically.

"Me," Justine volunteered. She signed the forms allowing them to tow her car. Then she bent down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Me? Oh, sure," Circe said. "My best friend thinks I'm a criminal and everyone hates me!"

"I don't hate you," Justine said. "I mean, I don't know you either, but whatever. What happened?" Justine sat down.

"Well," Circe began, sniffling again. "I'm a doctor, right? Well, out of nowhere, Nate starts accusing me of experimenting on kids! Like people actually do that anymore!"

"I know, right? Illegal experimentation is so last season," Justine joked. "It's way too mainstream now."

Circe was silent.

"I'm joking. It's a joke," Justine said with a sigh.

"I know. I just can't believe it! And now he's threatening to turn me in!"

"Look at it this way. If you're not guilty, the truth'll come out eventually," Justine said kindly. "And if you are guilty...well, just remember, karma's a bitch." She paused. "You're not doing it, are you? Because if you are experimenting on people, that's really sketchy."

"No! God, no!" Circe loudly insisted.

"Good." Justine laughed. "I kinda figured that."

"Thank you!" Circe said. "It's about time someone believed what I was saying."

**Pinecrest Apartments**

**Nate Benson's Apartment**

Nate Benson was furious. He hated Circe, he really did. Everything about him hated everything about her. And there was only one thing he could do.

No, he wasn't going to go to the police. He didn't have enough evidence to make a compelling case, but there was something he could do.

He sat at his laptop and began to type, stopping only to dial his boss's number.

"Tom? It's Nate. I've got your article."


	15. Remains of the Holiday

**A/N: Here is the FINAL official chapter of We the People! California Justice is...over? WHAAAT? But fear not, things will turn out okay for everyone (: **

* * *

><p><strong>1-6 Precinct<strong>

**New York, NY**

"Liv! El! Check this out!" John Munch called. He was seated at one of the precinct's computers.

Elliot Stabler rolled his eyes. "Another conspiracy theory?"

"Kind of." He pointed to the screen.

"Since when are you reading the LA Herald?" Olivia asked, wrinkling her nose.

"Just read it!" John insisted.

_No Justice, No Peace: Illegal Experimentation in LA_

_By Nate Benson _

"What the hell?" Olivia said, laughing. "Is this for real?"

John nodded. "I've read some of Nate Benson's stuff before. He's pretty good."

Olivia continued reading.

_Correct me if I'm wrong, but the last time I checked, child abuse laws were in place for a reason: to protect kids from harm. So it makes sense that forcing a child or teenager to take experimental drugs would be illegal, right? Apparently, certain people are either unaware of this fact, or just don't give a you-know-what. That's right, ladies and gentlemen, a local doctor (let's call her Dr. B*****) is allegedly experimenting on her daughter, who I will not name for privacy reasons. Sound ridiculous? It should, if you're a law abiding citizen, which Dr. B***** is obviously not. Who in their right mind would commit any form of child abuse, let alone illegal experimentation? Have we learned nothing from the Holocaust and other human rights cases? More importantly, what are the national and international implications of such a crime? _

_Dr. B***** might not think what she's doing will have any lasting effect, but illegal experimentation is a tough pill to swallow, no pun intended. First of all, it damages the integrity of medical professionals anywhere. By cutting corners and breaking the law, it makes it harder for ACTUAL researchers to do ACTUAL research. In addition, it makes us all look bad. Any form of crime hurts the reputation of Los Angeles and America as a whole. Do we as a country want to the butt of others' jokes and the subject of Law and Order: SVU episodes? Come on, Dr. B*****, get some class and wake up. This is 2011, not 1942, and drugging your kid isn't going to win you any points. _

"Yikes." Olivia shook her head. "Harsh."

"I hope this Dr. B character's in jail," Elliot said. "Thank God it's not my kid she's doing that shit to."

"Thank God for you or for her?" Olivia asked.

"For her," Elliot explained. "If she was in the city, I'd kick her ass." Elliot, being abused as a kid, harbored a special hatred for child abusers.

"I'm sure once the LAPD see this, they'll take care of it," Olivia assured Elliot.

"They better."

**Caportane Medical Center**

**Caportane, Los Angeles, California**

**Employee Lounge**

Circe Beaker took a seat at her usual table with her fellow doctors John Willis, Megan Stanford, and Kristy Macdonald. Nobody looked up.

"Hey, guys," she said, smiling. She was trying her best to act normal after last night.

"Hey," John said coldly. Neither Megan or Kristy said anything.

"So?" Circe asked. "What's going on today?"

Kristy shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Megan snapped.

"I...work here?"

"Haven't you read the news?" she asked.

"Not yet, why? How's the stock market?" Circe asked.

John sighed and pulled out a copy of the Herald from his bag. There it was, on the front page. _No Justice, No Peace: Illegal Experimentation in LA. _

"Why would you do that? What's wrong with you?" Kristy blurted angrily.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Circe stuttered.

"Yes, you do. Don't even try to deny it. It's in the Herald, for God's sakes!" Kristy snapped.

"I have to go." Circe grabbed her purse and quickly exited the employee lounge. What could she do? She hadn't thought this would happen. She had it all planned out. What happened to the plan?

As she walked away, her white iPhone rang. KATY flashed on the screen. Even better, her obnoxious sister Kathryn was calling. Kathryn was a family attorney in Boston and seemed to feel the need to make Circe feel bad about herself whenever they spoke. Circe had always wished she and her cousin Becca had been sisters instead. Kathryn was bitchy, loud, and nosy.

"Hey," Circe said.

"Hello, Circe," Katy said in a clipped voice. "Have you read-"

"Yes. I read it. And none of it's true," Circe insisted, hoping karma wouldn't get her for lying so much. _Karma's a bitch, _that girl Justine had warned her.

"I certainly hope not," Katy said. "I talked to Mother. She thinks it's a good idea if I come over for a while until things smooth over."

"I'm fine," Circe snapped. "Do I look like I'm twelve? I'm thirty five! I don't need my big sister to take care of me."

"Well, your...actions...say otherwise," Kathryn reminded her.

"I said it's not true!" Circe raised her voice, sounding unfortunately like the twelve-year-old she was trying not to be.

"I just think it's a good idea," Katy said. "Listen, I have to run. But I'd like you to think about what I said. I think it would be best for us all."

Circe hung up angrily without replying. Why did everyone have to be in her face all the time? If people just left her alone, everybody would be better off.

**LA Herald Headquarters**

**The Golden Pen Cafe**

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Tom Wolinski, the editor-in-chief of the LA Herald, shouted, holding his coffee cup high. "To Mr. Nathaniel Benson, for being a true badass."

"To Nate!" the Herald staff cheered.

Nate smiled mischievously. "I was just doing my job," he insisted humbly.

"You did great," Tom said. "I have to admit, I didn't know if you could get me something good. But you got something great. Illegal experiments in LA? I love it."

"I hope you mean the article and not the experiments," Nate said.

"Of course. I'd just like to ask one thing: who's Dr. B?"

"Circe Beaker," Nate admitted.

"Nice! I met her at a party once. She seemed like a real trainwreck. She'll be ruined by tomorrow! Nate, my man, you're brilliant." Tom clapped Nate on the back.

Nate sighed. He felt kind of bad. He didn't want to "ruin" anyone. He just wanted justice. Wasn't that what being a reporter was all about?

His phone beeped. He had a text.

**Circe B.: WTF?**

He didn't reply, but it beeped again.

**What's wrong with you? I didn't realize we were 15 again. Why'd you write that? **

Nate typed out a response.

**I didn't realize illegal experimentation on kids was allowed all of a sudden. I didn't print anything that wasn't true, and you know it. Have a nice day. **

**-N.B**

He then turned his Blackberry off. He didn't need to deal with her-or anyone-right then.

"Who wants to meet up in Malibu later? Drinks are on me!" Nate shouted. The room filled with cheers.

Nate Benson was back.

**Caportane Realty**

**Mary-Sue Pleasant's Office**

"I still can't believe you did it!" Mary-Sue exclaimed. "And got away with it, too. Nice work." She grinned into the phone.

"Of course we got away with it," Dina Caliente said. "We've done this before. I know what to do."

"I'm not sure whether to be freaked out or proud." She shook her head in disbelief.

"Let's go with proud."

"And you're sure nobody knew what happened?" Mary-Sue asked. If they were to get caught, it would ruin everything they had worked for.

"Well, Dean Porter knew we were going to do it. He's been in on this from the start," Dina explained.

"Anyone from the _outside," _Mary-Sue clarified.

"No, definitely not."

"Good. I trust you guys covered your tracks," she said. From her office window, she watched as a blonde girl stood up and walked towards her office.

"It's go time," Mary-Sue said. "After this girl buys the house, it will be like Bella never existed, and we can move on with our lives once and for all."

"Excellent," Dina said. Mary-Sue disconnected the call and opened the door.

"Welcome," she greeted the girl. "Ready to buy your home?"

The girl smiled. "Absolutely," she said.

"Now...you're Justine Ezarik?" Mary-Sue asked.

Justine nodded. "That's me. Or you can call me iJ."

"How cute." The realtor smiled. "Short, sweet and to the point. Now, I just need you to sign on the line here and you'll be ready to move in."

Justine did as she was told. "Is that all?" she asked.

Mary-Sue nodded. "Just like that." She grabbed the pen back and shook Justine's hand. "You're good to go. Congratulations, you are now a resident of Caportane, Los Angeles, California."

"Thank you. Thanks so much," Justine said. She was smiling like she had no idea what had happened days earlier.

Mary-Sue grinned back at her.

Yeah, she definitely had no idea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It's...it's DONE! California Justice is officially over and out. It's been a great ride, but there comes a time to say goodbye. **

**The question remains, will I be working on anything else? Possibly, but I have a lot to focus on now. So we'll have to wait and see (: Peace out, Jess (:  
><strong>


End file.
